Pain Is The Only Feeling
by Jennie-x
Summary: Sequel To Your Life And Mine! Ianto has to deal with being an empath, and eventhough Jack told him he would be there every step of the way. He can't help but feel like he's going through this alone. Janto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is the sequel to 'Your Life & Mine' I think you should read that first before reading this as it will make more sense that way :)**

This is my first story that has ever had a beta reader so I would like to say a huge thank you to Chloe who did a great job correcting all my grammar and general stupid mistakes, and more importantly for adding a very nice Gwen bashing line :)

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

Jack watched as Ianto ran towards the young girl as he dealt with the weevil that had attacked her, and which had got pretty close to killing the young child. If they had been a second later Jack was sure Ianto would be cleaning up the girl's blood splatter now instead of having a warm hand around the crying child.

Jack Sedated the weevil that appeared to be stronger than most and put a bag over its head though the damage of his face had already scared the girl senseless. He threw the weevil into the back of the car before making his way over to Ianto.

"It's going to be okay, you're okay." Ianto whispered soothingly as he rocked the child, an empty bottle of water that was held in his hand told Jack that the child had already been dosed with the amnesia pill. "Where's your mum or your dad?" Ianto asked, a hand softly stroking the girls red hair. On closer examination the girl seemed to be around ten,wearing torn jeans and a tight hooded jumper.

"I live with my Uncle David." The girl sniffed, seemed to be calming down slightly. "He wanted me to get some milk for his coffee." She pointed to the corner shop that she hadn't quite made it to. Ianto held her closer as she started to cry again. "He'll be mad if I don't get his milk." She mumbled.

"Let's go get him some milk, and then I'll take you home yeah?" Ianto asked. Jack smiled as the girl nodded into his shoulder, "My name's Ianto." Ianto introduced himself.

"Jessica," The girl said smiling slightly, "You're my hero." She said as he helped her into a standing position. Ianto smiled slightly, and felt her grip onto his hand, "The man who attacked me, he was a bad man." The girl summarised.

"But he can't get you now." Ianto said, not aware that Jack was watching with an amazed smile on his lips. "You're safe."

"Safe with my hero." The girl smiled.

Five minutes later, Ianto walked out of the shop the girl firmly attached to his hand, she was holding a chocolate bar in her other hand, and Ianto was holding the bag with what appeared to be milk in.

"Everything okay?" Jack asked as he approached them.

"Just taking her back to her uncles," Ianto smiled softly at the older man.

"I'll wait by the car." Jack told him and Ianto nodded. Ianto walked with Jessica to the housing estate across the street, she talked aimlessly along the way. Ianto paying attention to every small detail, she spoke like a normal girl her age but Ianto could tell that behind the beautiful eyes she was far from happy. He knocked on the door as he felt her grow tired, the pill taking its affect.

"Who the hell are you?" A tall, big built man with a stubble on his chin spat once he saw Ianto. Ianto could feel the anger from the man, his head aching slightly as the fear from the child started to wave in. "Well?"

"My name is Ianto Jones. Your niece got attacked I thought I should bring her home." Ianto spoke quietly, wondering whether they could call this a home. From what he could see the flat was tiny; mess was every where and he couldn't see anything for a ten year old to occupy themselves with.

"Well now you brought her here, you can go." The man hissed, pulling Jessica by the hand and pushing her into the house, the door slammed shut before Ianto had the chance to do or say anything. He was left on the balcony, as the girl's flat was on the third floor, his head aching as mixed emotions ran through him. He made his was back to Jack, hoping that he would understand what was going on.

"Yan, you okay? you look terrible." Jack said the minute he saw Ianto, he wanted to retort with a witty comment, but his head felt as though it was going to explode, he held onto Jack for support as he struggled to keep his eyes open. "Yan, talk to me." Jack said, his tone stating that it was an order. The concern was too much for Ianto and he willingly closed his eyes, hoping the darkness would make everyone quiet around him.

-x-

Ianto woke up in a bright room. White walls, white tiles, and silver objects were around him. He knew where he was; the autopsy bay. Slowly he sat up only to be pushed back down by strong hands which belonged to Jack. "You okay?"

"Head ache." Ianto said quietly, though head ache was an understatement,

"What happened?" Jack asked, while Ianto let his mind wonder back to the night's event. The weevil and the girl. He felt his body shake as tears soon fell from his eyes.

"She was so scared." Ianto said as, his body gave way to the sobs that were now breaking through. "Jack, we have to save her."

"Yan, we saved her from the weevil, remember you took her home," Jack said softly, running a hand through Ianto's tangled hair.

"We need to save her from him." Ianto said determined. "He was so angry at her, always so angry"

"Yan, who's angry?" Jack asked. Nothing Ianto was saying was making sense.

"Her uncle. Jack she was so scared, he pushed her into the flat, I should have stopped him, but she was so scared," Ianto continued to cry and Jack slowly understood what was going on.

"Do you remember where she lived?" Jack asked gently feeling Ianto nodding into his shoulder. "We'll tell the police okay? then she'll be safe."

"Promise?" Ianto asked, hie eyes looking pleadingly up at his Captain.

"I promise." Jack said, "I'll go do it now, you need to rest, take these" Jack leant over to the table grabbing two pills and a glass of water. "I'll be back in a minute." Kissing Ianto on the forehead quickly, Jack moved away and headed to his office.

He knew today was going to come, but a part of him wanted it to be later rather than sooner. Though he had noticed the small changes in Ianto a while back, being there just before he was needed, knowing if Jack needed to be on his own or if he needed company, but Ianto hadn't seemed to acknowledge it, or if he did he just hadn't spoke about it.

Jack did as he promised; telling the police who he was and telling them what was going on without telling them anything at all, they told him they were going to take care of it. Moving back down to the autopsy bay he saw Ianto huddled in the corner, his head hiding in his knees. Jack rushed over to him, wrapping him in his arms.

"Its so loud." Ianto cried. "Make it quiet Jack; please you have to make it quiet." Owen walked down two mugs of coffee in his hand. Once seeing Ianto in such a state he ran over to the younger man, and sat like Jack on his other side.

"Bloody hell what's happened?" Owen asked.

"Stop it, just stop it." Ianto screamed, startling Toshiko and Gwen who had just walked in.

"Jack, what's going on?" Gwen asked looking at Jack with a worried expression. Jack didn't answer her; he was more bothered about Ianto than Gwen wanting to know everything about anything.

"Yan, I want you to focus on me okay." Jack said strongly.

"Will you make it stop?" Ianto asked his voice showing his desperation reminding every one just how young he was.

"I'll make it stop Ianto." Jack said soothingly, moving closer to him Ianto allowed himself to be pulled into an embrace.

"Jack, what happened?" Owen asked, a little gentler this time.

"I can't explain it." Jack said when in fact he knew exactly what was going on."It's not my place to explain either," He added. "I need some of your strong painkillers. And then I need you all to leave, I'll take care of everything here."

"Jack, is he okay?" Toshiko asked softly.

"He will be." Jack promised, feeling Ianto hold on closer to him as Owen approached with the painkillers.

After ten minutes the painkillers Jack had already given Ianto had started to take an affect and Ianto started feeling slightly drowsy. So Jack had led him into the hatch. "Jack, it's the empath thing isn't it?" Ianto asked as Jack helped him remove his jacket. He then rested him down onto the bed as he snuggled close to him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Yeah, but remember you're not alone okay." Jack whispered as he slowly stroked Ianto's hair, he heard a satisfied moan from Ianto's lips, and the younger man leant his head on his chest.

"I'm scared." Ianto said after a few minutes.

"You've nothing to be scared of; I'll help you through it." Jack kissed Ianto's head and watched as his eyes slowly fell shut.

Jack watched Ianto throughout the night. He had moved away from the comforts of the older man and was now huddled in a tight ball at the other side of the bed. As the bed was so small it meant that Ianto was hugging the wall, but when Jack had moved to give him more space Ianto had pulled him down next to him.

Jack knew it had everything to do with his ability as an empath; he wondered what he could feel when Jack was near him. He only hoped that it wasn't the pain he felt himself, he wouldn't wish his feelings on any one especially the man he loved.

Ianto woke up to find that Jack was sat on the floor, but a hand was draped over his body and he was lying comfortably in the middle of the small bed. "Good morning." Jack smiled.

"Why are you on the floor?" Ianto asked curiously, sitting up and dragging Jack up and back onto the bed.

"You decided I would be more comfortable down there." Jack smiled wrapping an arm around him. "How you feeling?"

"Fine." Ianto smiled, and then saw the look in Jack's eye. "I'm fine honestly, everything feels normal."

"You sure?" Jack asked looking into Ianto's eyes, please to see that he wasn't lying. Ianto smiled and pulled Jack into a passionate kiss.

"I missed you not sleeping next to me." He whispered kissing him softly.

"How about we fall asleep again and then I'll stay next to you all day." Jack grinned and kissed Ianto roughly.

"But I'm not tired," Ianto mused, "Unless..." His sentence was cut off as Jack started to kiss him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack woke up with a small smile on his lips, he hardly ever slept but Ianto made him feel as though it was okay to sleep, and the thought of waking up next to the young man was an added bonus to why sleeping was a good thing to do. He looked down to see Ianto sleeping soundly, unlike before where he was huddled in a corner far away from Jack, he was snuggled close, so close they were practically on top of each other but Jack didn't mind, as long as Ianto was safe and by the small smile on his lips he was happy, so was Jack.

A few moments later Ianto woke up, his eyes hazy with sleep as he blinked a couple of times before his eyes adjusted to the poor lighting in Jacks sleeping space, even though the main area of the hub didn't have any windows, the lighting and air in the area never seemed to bother him, but Jacks sleeping space was dark and the air was ragged, Ianto knew if Jack wasn't lying next to him he would never be able to get to sleep in such a small space.

"Morning." Jack smiled rubbing the fallen hair out of his lovers eyes.

"Morning." Ianto replied sleepily, rolling over so he was no longer on top of Jack, for a minute Jack thought it was because of headaches or he was being too loud inside of Ianto's head, he was relieved when he felt arms snake around his waist.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked softly, staring intently into the deep blue eyes of the man he loved, searching for any sign of pain.

"I'm fine." He smiled back, and Jack felt safe that he was telling the truth.

"We should get up," Ianto sighed after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

"Yan, you going to be okay to work?" Jack asked hoping he wasn't giving his lover the wrong impression.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Ianto promised.

"If something happens, if it gets too much I want you to tell me okay." Jack said strongly like he had told him countless times before, but that was before anything had actually happened.

"Promise." Ianto smiled and placed a soft kiss on Jacks' lips.

-x-

"How are you feeling Ianto?" Owen asked the minute he walked in, he didn't take it to soundly that he was sent home last night when the young man clearly needed a doctor, in his eyes any way.

"I'm fine," Ianto smiled, he had been asked that question three times so far and was glad that Owen was the last person to walk in the hub. "Honest it was probably some sort of anxiety attack, I got them a lot when I was a kid,"

"If you're sure." Owen said though he wasn't convinced, he knew he'd have to talk to Jack.

The day continued slowly, Ianto found himself in the tourist office most of the day. He smiled as tourists walked in under false pretences but his background history of the area was good enough for him to pull of the role as a friendly tourist guide.

At half two he walked into the hub to do his normal cleaning routine, Jack was standing on the stairs talking to the team, he flashed a smile at Ianto who returned one back just as eager, he didn't bother listening to the conversation he found it easier to only listen when he was spoken to or when he was needed, and from the stance of his boss he knew Jack was just trying to pass the time by talking to the team.

"How's your day going?" Jack asked as he followed Ianto into the kitchen.

"Slow," Ianto replied, "And yours?"

"Even slower." Jack smiled. "I was thinking tonight, we could go out for dinner, I don't think its healthy eating all this take out."

"But we're likely to be going to a place where the food they offer is the same as the take out we would have ordered." Ianto reasoned.

"Yes, but it would be healthier because we'd be walking to get the food, or at least walking from the car to the entrance." Jack grinned, making Ianto smile softly.

"Can't wait." Ianto smiled. Ianto grabbed a black bag from the cupboard and walked out of the small kitchen, knowing that Jack's eyes were trained on him.

"Hey Yan, couldn't make us a cup of coffee could you mate?" Owen called over. "Only this report is making me want to jump off a bridge, and I need some of your magic to turn me around."

"Owen, are you feeling okay?" Ianto asked with a raised eye brow, as he walked over to the medics table to retrieve the empty mug.

"Why?" Owen asked as he tapped the pen on the table a clear sign of his anxiousness, Ianto peered over his report, it was for Unit on an alien he had recently autopsied, no wonder the poor man was stressed.

"Usually you asking for coffee is just, Ianto, coffee." Ianto smiled and walked back to the kitchen.

"Thought I'd try something knew, what do you think being nice suit me?" Owen grinned, glad of the friendly chatter that was slowly helping take his mind of his report.

"Honestly, its quite scary," Ianto replied and started making the coffee, he decided he might as well make fresh cups for every one, then at least he would have something to do even if was only washing up used dishes.

Ianto walked back into the hub a light headache coming on, he took a deep breath and handed out the coffee, "Thanks." Owen smiled and Ianto felt the gratitude and frustration of the medic as he faced the report again, the coffee not working so far. He walked over to Toshiko placing her mug on her station.

"Thank you Ianto." She smiled, he felt at ease standing near Toshiko thankfulness washed off her and he smiled at the nice feeling in his head.

He walked over to Gwen just as Jack walked out of his office, "Yan, tonight eight o'clock." He called and Ianto simply smiled, but when he stood next to Gwen his head felt as though it was burning, the horrible sensation of hatred filled him making his whole body ache as the feeling of bitterness was aimed at him. "Yan, you okay?" Jack called.

"Fine." Ianto said weakly. "I need some air." He said and placed Jack's cup on Gwen's desk also before heading up to the tourist office and then out into the cold streets of the Cardiff.

The cold air hit him hard and he used all his energy to concentrate on feeling cold and not on other people's feelings. But his mind was dwelling on Gwen, she hated him even if she didn't know it or say it, he could feel it and it hurt. He wasn't too sure why she hated him, he didn't want to stick around to find out, the pain was too much to bare. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist and tried to concentrate on the calm feeling that Jack possessed.

"You forgot your coat, I don't want you catching a cold." Jack whispered, kissing Ianto's temple, the simple touch calming him down.

"I'm sorry," Ianto sighed and pulled the jacket around him.

"What happened?" Jack asked as they sat on a near by bench, Ianto falling into Jack's comfortable embrace.

"The feelings, she hates me." Ianto sighed pathetically, he didn't know why he was bothered it was only Gwen.

"Who hates you?" Jack asked confused by his lovers words.

"Gwen, I could feel it, I stood next to her and the hate and anger aimed at me. It hurt so much." He brought a hand to his head, he could still feel it burning and he'd give anything for it to stop. Jack noticed and raised his hands to Ianto's head, slowly moving his fingers along his forehead soothing Ianto almost immediately.

"I want you to go home, sleep, have a shower and relax. Spend today on you're own get used to this, and I will pick you up at seven." Jack whispered once he felt Ianto calm down. At first he thought Ianto was going to resist, but he felt a small nod in his arms and smiled slightly.

Ianto walked home, every time a person moved closer to him he could feel what they were feeling. It was as though the whole of Cardiff were aching and Ianto could feel it, his head was swimming with emotion, he could still feel Gwen's hatred and he wondered what was going on with her. He knew he hadn't done anything to piss her off, he hardly spoke to her. Maybe that was it. Ianto shook his head as he reached his flat, he opened the door and threw his jacket off. He headed to the kitchen and grabbed his painkillers, he checked the dosage on the packet, he could take up to eight a day, sighing he took three of the white pills and cringed at the taste. He walked into the bathroom and turned the taps of his bath on, nice and hot just what he needed. He started striping his clothes off and threw them absent mindedly in the wash bin before climbing in the bath allowing the water to fill with him in it.

He felt calm, he couldn't feel any one else in his head though he could still sense the burning feeling of hatred, it was as though it wasn't going to go away. He closed his eyes and moved lower into the tub, hot water burning his skin but he didn't care, he was just glad people's feelings weren't playing tag in his head.

He stayed in the tub until it got cold, then pulled on a pair of bottoms and went to the kitchen he made himself some lunch and then went to his bedroom, he flicked on the television and cuddled up in the bed, he managed to eat half of what he made and before he knew it he was asleep and being woken up by the ringing of the door bell. He looked at the clock to see it was eight, he had been asleep for five hours yet he still felt tired. He walked nervously to the door, scared that when he opened it he would be rushed with people's emotions. He opened it anxiously and allowed Jack in, and closed the door.

"Jack, I'm sorry, I fell asleep and I didn't know what the time was." Ianto sighed.

"Its okay, you're mind probably needed the rest. We can go to dinner another time. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts and I'm still kind of tired." Ianto replied honestly, he moved closer to Jack resting his hands on his hips and embraced him rightly. Jack smiled and held the younger man back knowing Ianto needed this right now.

"Well how about I order something for us to eat, and then you can go to sleep." Jack smiled.

"Will you stay?" Ianto asked sheepishly.

"If you want me to." Jack replied, and was answered with a very soft kiss.

"I want you to stay," Ianto smiled, and they headed towards the kitchen. "What do you fancy?"

"Pizza?" Jack offered and Ianto nodded and ordered the food, then they got comfortable in the bedroom. Before the food had even arrived Ianto was fast asleep clutching onto Jack's shirt desperately.

Half an hour later the door bell rang and Jack moved slowly away from Ianto, though he was going to wake up to eat in a minute he didn't want to disturb him just yet. He paid the pizza delivery boy, and then grabbed two glasses of coke as Ianto hated drinking coffee when he ate. He walked into the bedroom to see Ianto sat up in the middle of the bed.

"I thought you went." Ianto said sadly.

"To get the food." Jack smiled and walked over to Ianto laying the pizza on the bed and sat next to his lover. "You okay?"

"Why does she hate me?" Ianto asked gently.

"I don't know." Jack sighed. "I'll talk to her?"

"No, don't." Ianto pleaded. "I just, it doesn't matter." Ianto sighed and took a slice of pizza and started to eat it gingerly.

"So, I was on the phone with Torchwood two today." Jack said as they ate their pizza.

"That must have been fun."

"Oh it was." Jack grinned, "And I asked about psychic training, they've given me the number of some one who is an expert with empaths." Jack smiled. "If you want, I can phone for you ask them to talk to you, help you control it." Jack watched Ianto for any sign of emotion but found none. "Ianto, what do you think?"

"What would we tell the others?" Ianto asked nervously.

"Nothing, they don't need to know. It's your decision to tell them." Jack said softly.

"I want the training," Ianto said quietly, and Jack knew it was a big step because he knew Ianto felt as though he had failed.

"Okay, I'll be there every step with you." Jack offered and Ianto smiled and they went back to eating in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and added to alert. Continue to review and if you have any suggestions that will be great. **

Jack walked back to the hub alone he had told Ianto to come in when he was ready. It had unnerved him seeing Ianto so weak, so scared. The tourist office was empty and that saddened Jack even more. He knew what power came with being an empath, if Ianto connected to the full use he could be extraordinary. But Jack didn't want him to be extraordinary, he wanted him to be Ianto, his Ianto.

He was surprised to see Gwen and Toshiko sat at their desks. He didn't want to wake Ianto up, nor did he want to leave with just writing him a note. So he had waited for him to wake up, which had been an hour and a half later. "Where's Ianto?" Toshiko asked, her voice full of concern.

"Sleeping," Jack replied. "He's not feeling too great,"

"How come?" Gwen asked, there was something in her voice that Jack couldn't quite register. He wanted to ask her about what had happened with Ianto, but he had made a promise and was determined to keep it.

"Headache, probably coming down with the flue or something." Jack lied, it was hard for him to lie where Ianto was concerned. Especially when it was about his health and well being.

"Maybe Owen should go and take a look at him?" Toshiko suggested.

"I think he'll prefer to stay in bed, just sleep it off." Jack smiled and sat at Ianto's desk. Checking the rift monitor. Thankfully there was nothing going on that required his full attention. "I'm going to make a phone call, only disturb me if its important," Jack said before leaving the girls to their work.

-x-

Ianto fell back asleep once Jack had left him for work. He wasn't the type to stay in bed all day, but looking at the clock he realised it was in fact passed lunchtime, and his head was still hurting. He sat up groggily before moving to the kitchen. He smiled slightly as he made himself an extra strong coffee. He hoped that it would wake him up a bit. He really didn't fancy staying in the house all day. The coffee seemed to work but he still felt drained. "Shower," He said to himself as he made his way into the bathroom. He stripped lazily and stood under the warm rays of water. Leaning against the wall he felt the tiredness slowly escape his body. Not bothering to put a suit on, he changed into a pair of jeans and a hooded jumper. The phone started ringing making Ianto jump slightly.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Did I wake you?" Jack's voice was full of concern and Ianto didn't have to even feel it to know it was there.

"Nope," Ianto replied as he sat on the sofa, stretching his tired muscles. "Should I come into work?"

"Stay home. Nothing is going on here, Owen hasn't even bothered to show up. How are you feeling?"

"Tired," There was no use in lying about it, Ianto thought. It wasn't a crime to feel tired, though maybe it was a little odd to feel this tired when he hadn't done anything. "Might go for a walk,"

"Come down by the bay, we'll go for lunch." Jack suggested.

"Okay," Ianto smiled to himself as the phone line went dead. Ianto knew it was risky him going outside. Outside where peoples thoughts swam into his own. But he didn't want to hide away. Though he definitely wanted to hide away from Gwen right now. He couldn't handle her feelings right now. Ianto smiled as a thought flashed through his mind. He walked back into his bedroom and snatched his bag from the floor. Taking out his MP3 player, he just hoped it worked. He put the music in his ears and turned the volume up loud. Grabbing his keys, he walked out of the house.

Silence.

Well apart from the loud beats of classic rock that was now blasting in his ears. There was nothing but silence. His music was so loud he was pretty sure he couldn't feel his own feelings. He walked at a steady pace, enjoying the mid summer sunshine. He arrived at the bay twenty minutes later. Jack was standing outside the tourist office with a smile.

"Hey," Ianto smiled, once he took out his headphones.

"Do they work?" Jack asked, gesturing to his MP3 player.

"Yeah," Ianto replied. "So lunch?"

"Picnic," Jack held up a small bag that Ianto hadn't noticed he was holding. "We've got sandwiches, water, fruit, and some of your special biscuits that you hide in the cupboard."

"Didn't know you were the picnic sort of guy," Ianto smiled, Jack took his hand in his and they walked closely together to the local park.

"I used to come here when I was a kid," Ianto grinned, "Come on," Jack followed with curiosity. Ianto never spoke about his childhood, Jack knew it was a horrible time in his life. His parents being murdered, staying in foster care, having a horrible foster father. Jack's curiosity got the better of him when Ianto dragged him into a part of the park which was made of of hills, trees and large rocks.

"Where are you taking me?" Jack laughed, and then Ianto stopped. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist, and took in the view before him; a small waterfall that looked completely out of place was shining before them, trees covered them completely from view. "Its beautiful," Jack smiled.

Ianto took Jack's hand once more and led him to the largest rock, and dangled his legs over the waterfall. "When I was a kid, we had weekly trips to the park. I'd always just come sit up here. Then when I got fostered, I still came here only it had to be a secret because he didn't like me leaving the house."

"Do you still come here?" Jack asked, pulling Ianto close.

"Not in a while," Ianto said honestly. They fell into a peaceful silence, both listening to the lull of water crashing onto the rocks. Jack handed Ianto the food he had prepared for him, who smiled back gratefully.

"Remember I told you I knew a guy who could help," Jack said after a while.

"Yeah," Ianto said a little unenthusiastically.

"He's in Scotland, he has a house up there and says if you're serious about wanting help it can only be done there."

"Scotland?" Ianto asked a little shocked.

"Scotland," Jack repeated. "I wont be able to go with you,"

"I know," Ianto mumbled. "How long?"

"A couple of weeks," Jack said, that had been the first question he had asked him. "He's a nice guy, his names Luke, and he's good at what he does,"

"Can he get rid of it?" Ianto asked desperately. "I don't want to be different, Jack."

"You're not different, Ianto. You're special,"

"Then I don't want to be special. I don't want to walk into work and be scared of what I'll feel when I look at you,"

"Whether you are an empath or not Yan, you'll always be special to me. Its your decision, but you need to go to Scotland, you need to get the training either way,"

"But Scotland?"

"It's not that far. And I reckon Luke will be keeping you very busy with all the training, you wont have time to miss me," Jack smiled his cocky smile.

"What about you? Will you miss me?"

"Always," Jack placed a soft kiss on his lovers lips. "I need you to go, so I know you'll be okay."

"Then I'll go,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed – especially Dirtgirl because she made me laugh and I stole something she said in a review. Also. I'm going to Wales on Monday, wont be back to Friday and I'm not sure if I'll be able to do any more updates till then, as I still have to pack. Hopefully there will be an update on Sunday because I know I wont be able to sleep that night. But if there isn't one till next week – Sorry for the slight Cliff Hanger. **

It had been a day since Ianto left for Scotland. Jack had told everyone that Ianto was helping with the archives in Torchwood two. Jack wasn't too sure where his and Ianto's relationship stood. Yes they were good friends, and yes they had feelings for each other and even though they had acted on their feelings, they didn't exactly have a relationship. They were together in bed and nothing more. Though Jack wasn't to sure whether that was enough any more.

"Why exactly did Ianto have to leave again?" Owen asked miserably. Gwen had made coffee and even Jack had smiled politely in thanks before pouring it into one of the flowerpots that were around the hub.

"I didn't think Ianto knew anyone in Scotland," Toshiko said, she too missed her friend. Not just because of the coffee but mostly because Ianto was the only one that understood most of what she said.

"He doesn't, he's just doing them a favour," Jack sighed. It had been only a day and he already missed him. He couldn't figure out what exactly it was that he missed; the coffee? The sex? No, it was everything about Ianto; the small smile he wore when he tasted his own coffee, the way he walked around the hub confidently, and the suits, Jack really missed the suits.

Ianto got of the plane in a tired daze. His head was killing him. The whole two and half hours he was in the air all he could focus on was other peoples feelings. Their adrenaline, their fear, their happiness, their anger. He felt as though his head was going to explode. The airport was even worse, excitement filled his mind as a little girl ran to an older man, Ianto guessed he was her dad. The site and feeling almost made him smile, but the pain in his head ached too much. He looked up, Luke was supposed to meet him at the coffee shop in the airport. He followed the signs to Starbucks, his head not feeling any lighter.

"Ianto Jones?" A deep voice filled his senses and he turned around to see a tall man smiling at him. Jet black hair and dark blue eyes. "Luke Bolton,"

"Nice to meet you," Ianto said with a smile. He was half expecting his surname to be Skywalker, but even for him that would have been too weird.

"Likewise. I bet your head's killing you," His tone was light and soothing and Ianto was pleased, he nodded weakly. "We'll get a cab and get you settled, right now I think it would be best if you just rested. We'll start training tomorrow,"

"Sounds good," Ianto said, he wasn't too sure what he should say.

The cab ride to Luke's flat was silent, Ianto could feel the cab drivers presence in his mind; the desperate need for money to pay the bills and feed his family. Ianto was pretty sure Luke had felt it too because the man had given him a generous tip. "Poor bastard," Luke mused as he opened the door to his house.

Ianto looked around with a smile, the house was beautiful. Large oak doors, white framed windows, modern yet classic. "I figured instead of you staying in a hotel you could stay here, I've got plenty of room." Ianto nodded in agreement. "Besides more private, for you and the guests in the hotel," Ianto smiled at Luke. "Your room is on the second floor, first door on the left, bathrooms on the right. Kitchen is through here..."

Ianto placed his bag on the bed and sat down next to it. He was already overwhelmed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea he thought to himself. A light buzzing was felt through his jeans and Ianto quickly pulled out his mobile and smiled.

"Hey," Ianto answered.

"Hey, Yan. Just thought I'd check in, see if you got there alright," Jack's voice was soft through the phone and Ianto couldn't help but smile. Scotland suddenly felt so faraway. "Yan, you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry just tired."

"Is Luke okay? Did he get you set up in a hotel?"

"I'm staying at his house," Ianto answered truthfully. "He's really nice."

"Oh."

"How's everything at the hub?"

"Boring," Jack laughed. "Owen misses your coffee, Toshiko misses your brain, and Gwen is pestering me about your absence."

"What did you tell her?"

"You're sorting out their archives," Jack chuckled. There was a loud beeping noise on Jack's end. "Rift activity got to go,"

"Be careful," Ianto sighed.

"You too." The call was cut off and Ianto threw himself back on the bed.

"What we got?" Jack called as he rushed down the stairs.

"Weevils," Jack rolled his eyes, it was always weevils. Never any interesting aliens to deal with.

"How many?" Gwen asked as she stood next to Jack.

"Four," Toshiko replied.

"One each." Jack grinned, as they all headed towards the SUV. Toshiko carrying a portable tracking device as well as the weevil spray.

Gwen sat in the passenger seat, which was where Ianto normally sat, and stared out of the window every time Jack caught her glancing at him. The weevils were twenty minutes away, and even with Jack's sometimes reckless driving it was going to take at least ten minutes to get to them.

"So you spoke to Ianto?" Toshiko smiled. Jack glanced at her through the mirror, she smiled up at him and he laughed. She knew about their relationship, they all knew the basis of their relationship, but Jack figured she knew that they both wanted more.

"Yeah, he's tired. Ask about you all," Jack laughed.

"Nothing new there, he's always fussing over other people," Owen sighed, "He should have been a doctor."

"He hates blood," Toshiko pointed out.

"Then he's already working in the wrong place," Gwen smirked.

"Weevils!" Toshiko shouted.

Ianto walked down the stairs and saw Luke sat in front of the large plasma screen in the living room. "Want something to eat?" He asked. "I was thinking about ordering a pizza,"

"That sounds great." Ianto smiled. Ianto already felt relaxed and at ease with his abilities around Luke. He couldn't sense anything from the older man except kindness and warmth.

"Let me guess, vegetarian for you?" Ianto raised an eyebrow but nodded in agreement. "Most empaths normally are," He pointed out.

"I've been off meat before I even knew what I was," Ianto smirked. "Almost being butchered by humans does that to you,"

"Life at Torchwood never stops amazing me," Luke smiled, he grabbed the phone from the side and ordered two pizzas. Ianto sat on the armchair next to the sofa, he had so many questions he wanted to ask but he couldn't find the words. "You're curious."

"Do you blame me?" Ianto laughed in disbelief.

"Not at all. I've met thirteen people like you, but completely different." Ianto looked at him a little confused. "They were all empaths like you, like me. They could feel me in their minds and they all panicked, its a natural reaction. But you, you just sit there with a smile, you're not even scared."

"I am scared, just not of you." Luke smiled at his words. "When I first found out, what I was. I panicked. I was scared, I had this ability that was there but I couldn't use it because I wasn't ready. And then I felt it, all at once. There was this little girl, Jessica. She was attacked, and I got to her first. And she was okay. I took her home, and she was scared, I felt her fear and it was the worst feeling in the world. But because I felt it, something was done. She's not scared any more. Because of this."

"You're not going to make everyone's feeling better though, you do know that right."

"Course I do. I'm not as naïve as some people think. You can't save everyone because not everyone wants to be saved."

"Doesn't stop us trying though does it," Luke smiled warmly, there was a ringing at the door to get the pizzas.

Jack woke up taking in a deep breath. "Ianto..." He whispered, it was his natural response. Ianto was always there when he woke up. He was always there to hold him, he would wait until he woke up again. Talk to him in Welsh even though Jack wouldn't be able to hear nor understand the words he spoke. But Ianto wasn't there this time.

"I'm here don't worry," Gwen said as she rocked Jack back and forth. No matter how many times he died, he could never get used to the feeling of coming back. There was always the sick feeling that he shouldn't see the light, but he should be buried in the darkness.

"Thanks," Jack smiled. "I'm going to phone Ianto, make sure he's not being worked too hard." It was an excuse and they both knew it. Jack needed Ianto right now, because he was the only one who made him feel alive. But Ianto wasn't there.

"Hello?" Ianto answered his phone with a smile.

"Hey, bad time?"

"Nope, just eating. Everything okay?" Ianto asked. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to feel Jack, he was miles away. But he could.

"Yeah fine," Jack lied. "Just thought you know I'd check in."

"What's going on?" Ianto asked. "I know something is wrong."

"I don't know, I just miss you."

"I miss you too," Ianto smiled. "Its only been a day,"

"Too long." Jack laughed. "I should go, leave you to do what ever it is you're doing." Jack ended the call, and Ianto felt a sharp pain through his body. Something was wrong.

"I need to go home," Ianto said quickly.

"What's going on?" Luke asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I don't know, but I need to go."

"I'll come with you, what ever you're feeling you shouldn't be feeling."

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked desperately. Now he was scared.

"You're what, a hundred and a half miles away. And you can still feel everything as if you're right next to him. You shouldn't be able to feel it." Luke stared at Ianto with wonder, "I was wrong, you're nothing like me. You're different, and right now I don't know what to do to help. But you need to be with Jack." Ianto couldn't help but hear the unsaid words in his head. He needed to be with Jack before something bad happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Right – here's the next chapter as promised. If I have enough time I will update again tomorrow but don't hold your breath on that, as I still have to pack, get my hair done, have a family meal. But I will try and update. Because I love everyone who likes this story :) Review please. **

Jack sat his desk, his head ached like it always did when he came back. It was just a weevil hunt, he wasn't supposed to die. Spray them and bag them, that's how it was supposed to go. But the spray didn't work, and they ripped the bags. Nothing went to plan. Owen knocked his out, Toshiko managed to sedate hers. But Gwen, she failed on both accounts, and both weevils attacked Jack, ripping out his throat and leaving him bleeding to death.

He took a large sip of his scotch, he needed Ianto right now. Hearing him on the phone wasn't enough. His heart ached for the man he had fallen for. He wasn't stupid, he knew how good looking Luke was, hell he had done Luke in the past and he was a great lover. But Ianto, he is something special. Even more so now.

"Drinking alone?" Jack looked up, for a second he thought it was Ianto. But he couldn't hide the disappointment when he saw Gwen standing there. Those eyes tearing into his soul.

"Thought you went home to Rhys," Jack said bitterly, she could have a normal life with the man she loved, but he couldn't have one with his.

"He's working," She said with a small smile. "Thought you might need some, I don't know. Company?"

"Are you okay?" Luke asked, he hadn't had enough time to help Ianto with his training. And he was a wreck. He was surrounded by people, their thoughts, emotions, and they were all bearing into his mind. A thousand feelings of excitement, fear, anxiety. He could feel it all. Luke could feel it too, but he blocked it all out, only feeling what he wanted to feel. "Ianto!" He shouted.

"My head, it hurts." There was a pained expression on his face. No colour what so ever on his cheeks. "I need Jack..."

The young man passed out. People looked around all startled. Some screamed for help, other's watched whilst others walked past. "It's okay, I've got you," Luke whispered as he picked him up. He knew where Torchwood three was based, he just hoped Jack would be able to help.

Jack and Gwen took large sips of their drink. They had been drinking for the past hour. "We shouldn't..." Jack whispered, but it was too late. They were already kissing, their hands already wondering.

"Jack!" Jack broke away from Gwen, his lips kissed bruised, hers a bright red colour. "Jack!" His name was called again. He looked up from his office and saw Luke standing on the invisible lift, his arms wrapped around Ianto. He looked at Gwen, she was doing her buttons back up.

"What happened?" Jack asked as he rushed down the stairs, not bothering to do his shirt back up. "Ianto?"

"He needs you," Luke said aggressively. He knew what he had walked in, he knew how Ianto felt about Jack.

"Ianto, what happened?" Gwen's voice ran through the hub.

"I think you should go home." Jack said strongly.

"I'm not leaving you Jack," Gwen said resting a hand on Jack's shoulder, but he brushed it away quickly.

"Go!" He shouted. Gwen stared at Jack for a few minutes before retreating to the cog door.

"What's going on?" Jack asked as he held Ianto close to him.

"He felt something, when he was on the phone to you. He freaked out, saying he wanted to go home. Before something happened, clearly it already did." He gestured to the cog door.

"Nothing happened," Jack said, his body forgetting any alcohol consumption as he stared at Ianto. "Why wont he wake up?"

"I don't know," Luke sighed.

"Come on Ianto, I need you to wake up," Jack whispered, "I need you, please." He placed a chaste kiss to his lips. His lips were warm, full of energy. He half imagined half hoped that the kiss would bring him back.

"Jack..." Luke watched in amazement as a bright light swam between their lips. It was beautiful, scary, and so very real. "Jack, he's coming round," Jack moved his face away, oblivious to the magic that just happened.

"Jack?" It was barely a whisper, so distant and so lost. But all Jack cared about was that it was there.

"It's okay, you're okay now." Jack said as he wrapped his arms around Ianto.

"You died," Ianto whispered. "You died and I wasn't there, and you needed me."

Jack looked at Luke who wore a knowing expression. "He's stronger than anyone I've ever seen." Ianto moved away from Jack. His heart ached every time he looked at him. What he felt couldn't be true.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked.

"Painkillers," Ianto mumbled, he was already in the autopsy which was where the painkillers were kept. He needed to be away from Jack. "I'm going to make a coffee." He added, he grabbed the pills and headed to the coffee machine.

He kissed Gwen. He fucking kissed Gwen when he needed me! Ianto thought bitterly.

"He knows," Jack mumbled.

"He knows." Luke repeated. "So, where do I sleep?"

"You're staying here?" Jack asked. "You're not going back?"

"He needs you. And you need him. You need to watch the camera footage of what happened when you kissed him, because for once I'm clueless." Jack stared at him with a confused look, before walking up to the work stations.

Ianto drained the coffee in almost one mouthful, the cafiene making everything feel better. Except his heart, that was still broken.

He walked over to where Jack was standing with Luke, his body needed to be near Jack but he couldn't bring himself to look at him, so he stood next to Luke. "You okay?" He asked softly.

"You know that answer," Ianto replied, "What the hell was that?" He asked as his eyes flicked to the camera screen.

"That's life," Luke said matter of factly. "Life energy, transferred from Jack to you,"

"I don't understand," Jack said, he wanted to look at Ianto. But he wasn't looking at him at all. Just staring at the floor.

"You're immortal, you have energy in you that's just burning away. Your body doesn't loose energy when you die, and when Ianto was about to die. You're body simply gave him the energy to wake up,"

"That sounds like a fairytale," Ianto mumbled.

"Well it is too good to be true. Because the energy that is in Jack's body is energy that never goes away. He's given you life." Luke stared at the two confused faces and smiled. "I don't know what it means, I'll have to run some tests. But in the morning. He needs to sleep,"

"Where are you staying?" Ianto asked wearily.

"He can stay here, there's a bed down in one of the tunnels." Luke nodded. "Are you staying?"

Ianto wanted to say no, he didn't want to be any where near Jack, yet his body was craving him. Not touching him right now hurt. He nodded silently. Ianto had quite a lot of clothes in Jack's sleeping space already, and while Jack showed Luke where to sleep, he changed into a pair of track suit bottoms.

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered as he walked into his room.

"I know," Ianto mumbled. "I know why you did it, and I know how sorry you are. But it still hurts."

"I know, and I'm sorry," Jack sighed.

"It's okay," Ianto shrugged. It wasn't okay, not by a long shot but he needed Jack. "Just hold me," He whispered. They settled onto the bed once Jack stripped his clothes and was left in his boxers. His arms wrapped around Ianto and held him tight.

The pain Ianto felt soon drifted away. He felt blissfully numb. He could feel Jack but he couldn't read him, and he was glad. Feeling his warmth was enough. "I love you," Jack whispered as Ianto fell asleep. Both slept peacefully for the first time in days, both anxious about what the tests would show tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack woke up with a small smile. Ianto was next to him, arms and legs tangled together, their bodies touching completely. He felt warm, and couldn't help but smile. This was how life was supposed to be. For a second he forget about everything, forgot about kissing Gwen, forgot about Ianto's abilities, forgot about the tests, Luke... He forgot about everything and tried to focus on Ianto.

"Stop it," Ianto hissed as he buried his head further in Jack's neck.

"Stop what?" Jack asked quietly, his hands playing with Ianto's soft hair.

"Thinking so loud." Was the sleepy response he got in return.

"Sorry," Jack sighed. Ianto woke up properly half an hour later, though Jack could tell he was still tired.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked, trying not to emit his feelings loudly though he knew trying to do that was like trying to catch water with his hands.

"Head still hurts," Ianto answered truthfully. He was still mad at Jack but he couldn't dwell on those feelings, he knew he sorry Jack was it hurt that he could feel it. "I don't like it, Jack."

"I know," Jack said as he pulled Ianto closer to him.

"I can feel everything, and I don't like it any more."

"It will get better." Jack didn't know if it was the truth. Ianto wasn't supposed to feel what he felt to the extreme like he did. But there was nothing any one could do to take the powers away, he just hoped that Luke had a way of helping control them.

"You were in so much pain. I felt you die, Jack." Ianto couldn't help but cry. It wasn't just his emotions weighing him down; it was everyone's. "Then I felt you kiss her, and it hurt so much. But I can't hate you for it, because I can feel the guilt that you feel." Jack held tighter onto Ianto.

"I'm so sorry,"

"I know." Ianto sniffed. "Can you fix me Jack?"

"You're not broken to need fixing."

"Then why do I feel like I am?" Ianto continued to cry so hard he fell back to sleep. Jack moved away from him, and pulled on some clean clothes. He watched as Ianto curled himself into a small ball, as though he was shielding himself from the world, from Jack. With one last look, Jack climbed up the ladder and headed to the main area of the hub. Luke was sat at one of the desks, writing in a notebook.

"Morning," He said not bothering to look up.

"Morning," Jack replied and walked towards him.

"How is he?" Luke asked.

"You tell me," Jack smiled weakly.

"He's scared," Luke said simply. "He needs you more than ever, Jack."

"I know, and I'm going to be there for him." Jack said strongly.

"And that woman?"

"She was a mistake, he knows that." Jack said quickly. "I love him, with all my heart. And I'm going to be there for him."

"Good." Luke smiled. "When he wakes up, I'll run some tests. I've not seen some one as strong as him in a long time, and the fact that he doesn't know how strong he is scares me."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't know what he is capable of. Neither do we."

"Do you think he can become dangerous?" Jack asked, worry rushing over him.

"I've seen people who've become so scared of their abilities that they hide from them, change themselves. Make themselves hate people and do terrible things. But I don't think Ianto will do anything like that. He's human, and that counts for something."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, he could feel a headache coming on.

"Most empaths have some trace of alien in their blood. Humans who are empaths get the 'gift' because they care, they are naturally caring people, like Ianto is. But aliens who are empaths can deal with the headaches, the pain of people's feelings. Humans can't. Especially some one as young as Ianto."

"You'll do your best to help him?"

"Course." Luke smiled warmly. They heard footsteps behind them, and both turned to see Ianto walking towards them, dressed sharply in a fresh suite, hair combed and face washed.

"Coffee?" He asked simply as he headed towards the coffee machine.

"Please," Jack smiled.

"Yes please, Ianto." Luke smiled. He was pleased that he couldn't feel any negative feelings coming from the young man. But then again it was only early after all.

A few moments later and a freshly brewed coffee was being poured into mugs and handed to Jack and Luke, Ianto drinking water.

"No coffee?" Jack asked, trying to remember the last time Ianto had drunk anything that wasn't coffee.

"I can't drink coffee when I have headaches, makes them worse." He sighed miserably as he sat down, his legs brushed against Jack and he felt warmth flood through him and felt better instantly.

"When do you want to get started?" Luke asked gently.

"When ever," Ianto sighed dejectedly as the cog door rolled open, and Gwen walked in. She shot them all a look and stared at Luke.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"A friend, he's doing us a favour." Jack explained.

"Can we start now?" Ianto asked Luke who nodded.

"You can use my office. Do you want me to come up?" Ianto wanted to say yes, and he knew Jack needed him to say yes.

"We need to be alone." Luke said. "Shouldn't be long."

Jack stared at Gwen who stared back intently. "You going to tell me what exactly is going on?" She demanded.

"You don't need to know," Jack said simply.

"Like hell I don't, Jack!" Gwen shouted.

"It has nothing to do with you."

"We're a fucking team, Jack!"

"You really think we're a team? The way you treat Ianto. The way you act as though the whole fucking world revolves around you?" Gwen kept her mouth shut. "Last night shouldn't have happened. I was upset, I missed Ianto. It was a mistake."

"You don't mean it."

"Yes, I do." Jack shouted.

"But..."

"No. I love him. What ever you think is going on between us needs to stop, because it's making him upset and I don't want him to get hurt."

"Too late for that now?"

"No, it isn't. I want you to apologise."

"No fucking way!"

"Apologise, make him feel part of the team so I can believe you want to be part of this team." Jack said simply. With nothing to say to that, Gwen kept her mouth shut and started working. Jack, not able to go to his office headed towards the tourist office.

Ianto sat cross legged on the floor opposite Luke. "I need you to close your eyes," He said gently. Ianto did as he was told and closed his eyes. "I'm going to try and say something to you in your head, When you hear it I want you to tell me what I said okay." Ianto nodded, not too sure whether this was going to work. He couldn't read people's minds, he could just feel what they felt.

It felt as though someone was digging in his head, looking for something. But then he felt it. Felt Luke. Loud as day in his head. 'you make great coffee' Ianto couldn't help but laugh.

"I know I make good coffee," He smiled and opened his eyes, Luke looked at him amazed.

"That was quicker than I thought." He mused.

"Is that bad?" Ianto asked, trying not to panic.

"No, this time I'm going to tell you something and I want you to reply in your head." Ianto nodded again and within a minute they were having their own conversation in their minds.

It lasted five minutes, and Ianto felt drained. He slumped his head backwards and felt liquid falling from his nose, he put his hand to it and knew it was blood. "That happens a lot." Luke explained. Ianto nodded, too weak to reply. "I'll get Jack, that's enough for today I think."

Luke walked down the stairs, and Owen and Toshiko looked up at him. "Everything okay?" Jack asked, he was sat at Ianto's desk.

"Yeah," Luke smiled. Jack nodded his head and followed Luke back up to his office. Ianto was still sat on the floor, he had shuffled back a little and was leaning on Jack's desk, his eyes closed and a tissue covering his nose.

"Ianto," Jack whispered as he crouched down next to him.

"Tired," Ianto replied lazily, his head falling onto Jack's shoulder.

"I'm going to take you downstairs okay?" Ianto nodded weakly, he felt numb and was glad that he couldn't feel anything. He was half aware of his body being lifted and placed on a soft surface, he opened a eye to see both Luke and Jack standing over him.

"You need to hold him for a while. He gets stronger when you're near."

"How?" Jack asked confused.

"You're his anchor. Every empath has one. Usually a family member, or close friend. It makes dealing with emotions easier. I think that's why he could feel you from so far away." Jack nodded and sat next to Ianto who moved next to him instantly, Jack couldn't help but smile.

"What have you told the others?" Ianto asked weakly.

"Nothing, I told them you were back and that Luke is visiting."

"You should tell them," Ianto whispered.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"They deserve to know." Was all Ianto said before falling into a deep sleep, the only thing he was aware of was Jack holding him.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack walked down the stairs nervously. He didn't want the team to know. It had nothing to do with the fact that he saw this as a secret between two lovers, more to the point that he was scared how he would react. He knew Toshiko would understand, she and Ianto had a strong friendship that he was practically jealous of. Owen and Ianto had gotten closer over the past few months, but there was still the brother like bickering that passed between them constantly. And then there was Gwen. Despite their conversation earlier, Jack knew that she would go out of her way to make Ianto feel more alone then ever. It was time's like these he wondered why he had wanted her to join the team.

"Where's Ianto?" Owen asked. Gwen hadn't said anything to him or Toshiko about anything, which Jack was grateful.

"Downstairs, sleeping," Jack answered. "I need to talk to you, conference room please kids." They all stopped what they were doing and moved to the conference room.

"What's going on?" Toshiko asked softly.

"Right. First of all, I want to say that if any of you treat him any differently I will make you forget so much of your life you'll think you should be in nappies!" They all stared at him a little startled, after taking a deep breath, Jack started talking again. "Remember Kerry?"

"The alien that passed herself of as Ianto's sister?" Owen shrugged.

"She was an empath. She found it easy to attach herself to Ianto because he too is an empath."

"He's an alien?" Gwen started. Her eyes wide with fear.

"No, he's human!" Jack said loudly. "He had no idea about any of it."

"Yeah right, are we forgetting Lisa?" Gwen shouted. "How can you let him stay here?"

"Gwen, do you know what an empath is?" Toshiko asked angrily. "He isn't dangerous."

"Like hell he isn't," Gwen muttered.

"Is that why he fainted the other week?" Owen asked, his voice calm for such a conversation.

"Yeah, it's getting too strong for him." Jack said, worry evident in his voice. "I have a friend here to help him, his name is Luke Bolton. He works with Torchwood."

"That's why Ianto went to Scotland?" Toshiko asked.

"Yeah, but something happened and he came home." Gwen shot Jack a look and he moved his eyes.

"What happened?"

"He felt it when I died, he's empath abilities are attached to me because of our relationship," Jack could have sworn he heard Gwen snort.

"He must have been so scared," Toshiko said sadly.

"Can he get rid of it?" Owen asked.

"No, he wants to. He doesn't know how to handle it. But Luke is doing his best to help."

"Jack!" They all turned around to see Luke and Ianto standing on the balcony.

"Everything okay?" Jack asked as he moved over to them.

"Yeah, I'm taking him out. Lesson number two."

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine, Jack," Ianto smiled. "Besides. I think it will be best if I leave for a bit." He gestured his head over to the Owen, Toshiko and Gwen. Owen and Toshiko looked at him and smiled, why Gwen stared at him as he was a freak.

"Mate, you okay?" Owen asked, he and Toshiko moved over to him. Gwen staying where she was.

"Yeah," Ianto smiled sheepishly.

"We don't think you're a freak," Toshiko smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You've always been a freak," Owen laughed. "So, can you feel what I feel?" He grinned.

"Oh god. Stop it!" Ianto laughed.

"What's he doing?" Jack asked, Luke just laughed next to them.

"He's being disgusting, horny bastard." Ianto muttered.

"Right, I think we should go." Luke said once he noticed Gwen walking up to them.

"Ianto," She said quietly. "I'm sorry about last night,"

"What happened last night?" Owen asked.

"Nothing," Ianto said. "We going?"

"Yeah," Luke said.

"Don't be long," Jack warned.

"Why?" Ianto laughed.

"Because, and keep your phone on." He said, Toshiko, Gwen and Owen moved away from them back to their own work stations and Luke headed to the exit.

"I'm fine," Ianto promised, before he knew what he was doing he had his arms around Jack's waist and was kissing him as though his life depended it on it. "I should go," He mumbled before walking away. Gwen watched with a frown her eyes felt like they were going to burst in her sockets. Ianto wasn't who she thought he was.

"So, you hungry?" Luke asked as they walked around the streets. Ianto's silence seemed to unnerve him. Even though he had only known the young man a couple of days he was used to him having a presence around him. But instead he seemed empty.

"Not really, but you are so lets eat." Ianto said quietly, turning into a small coffee shop.

"You going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked, sounding like a concerned friend.

"You know what's wrong!" Ianto laughed.

"I'm not in your head, Ianto. But if you don't tell me I'll dig around and get it."

"Just stop it." Ianto hissed. "Just please, Luke. Drop it."

"Okay." Luke smiled. "So, I'll order and then we'll start."

Jack sat at his desk, his eyes trained on the paperwork in front of him, his mind focussing on the breath taking kiss that just happened not ten minutes ago. He couldn't remember the last time he had been kissed like that. So desperately but so loving. He wanted to know what was going through Ianto's head to make him kiss him like that, but at the same time he was too scared to find out.

"Jack, you okay?" Jack was more than surprised to see Owen standing there. The medic looked slightly awkward standing there.

"Yeah, just worried." Owen walked further into the office and sat down opposite Jack.

"You're not the only one," Owen smiled weakly.

"He's scared, and feels alone and there's nothing I can do."

"Jack, we saw that kiss. If he thought he was alone he wouldn't have kissed you like that. He knows you're there."

"It's not enough though is it?"

"Maybe, but right now it's what he needs." Owen stood up a little, he had his own concerns for Ianto's health. He knew the dangers of what empathy did to the human mind and body.

"Thanks." Jack smiled.

"We're all looking out for him, Gwen she'll come around,"

"When aliens are really from Mars, maybe." Jack laughed.

"Maybe, but he has us and that's what he needs. Just make sure you give him plenty more of those kisses, just try and do it when we're not around." With that Owen walked out laughing, Jack smiled feeling slightly better, but his concerns for Ianto were still on his mind for the rest of the day.


	8. Chapter 8

"See that girl over there?" Luke asked. They had moved from the small diner once they had eaten and were now walking around the local park. It was Tuesday lunch, so the park was practically empty, a few adults sat eating lunches on benches, a few kids skipping school were playing around in the small playground. The close proximity of it all was making Ianto's head ache, he longed to listen to music. Just to do anything to block every one out.

"Yeah," Ianto sighed. He looked to where Luke had gestured, a girl of around seventeen was sat under a large tree, simply reading a book in the calm summer sun.

"What she feeling right now?" Luke questioned. Ianto didn't want to do it. It was invading her privacy, even though her thoughts were so loud it was as though she was invading his. "Come on."

"She's happy," Ianto smiled. It felt good to feel some one's happiness instead of their fear or grief. "She got accepted into the University of Cardiff."

"What is she thinking?" Luke asked.

"There's a party tonight, she's wondering if Cade will take her." Ianto couldn't help but smile. She was a pretty girl, and just looking at her made him feel calm.

"Okay, what about him?" Luke turned to the direction of a homeless man, he was half asleep under a bench, but his eyes looked to be open. Ianto felt a sob in his throat, he couldn't look at him.

"He's scared," Ianto said quietly. "He doesn't know where he's going to be sleeping tonight." He couldn't control the sobs in his chest break free. He didn't want Luke to see him break down, he held in his tears before running off.

Luke stood there clueless of what to do. Maybe he was being too tough, he was practically a child. He sighed as he turned to walk back to the hub, he knew Ianto just needed to be alone. Something that he needed himself a lot of the time.

Owen looked up expectantly as the cog door rolled open, he was just about to call to Ianto to make him a coffee when Luke walked in alone. "Is everything okay?" Toshiko asked, noticing the pained look on the strangers features.

"Yeah, is Jack about?" He asked.

"He's upstairs in his office, where's Ianto?" Toshiko asked worriedly.

"He's fine, just needed to be on his own." Luke avoided eye contact and headed up to Jack's office, knocking on the door gently before walking in.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, he could see the distress in the man's eyes.

"Ianto ran off," Luke said bluntly. "There was something bothering him when I asked him he told me to leave it, so I did. Then I was testing his abilities, and there was this homeless man and he got really upset and just ran."

"And you didn't think to go after him?" Jack shouted.

"He needs to be on his own. He'll come back when he's ready."

"What if he isn't going to be ready?" Jack asked, it was a fear he had tried to keep quiet but he needed to know.

"He will be. I know he will be. He's strong, he just doesn't know it yet," Luke smiled shakily.

"Couldn't you have found out what was wrong?"

"You mean me go into his head without permission?"

"Yes."

"No. I don't do that, not any more, Jack."

"Oh. How long are you staying for?"

"As long as it takes," Luke smiled. "He's a good kid."

"Yeah he is," Jack grinned. "Though he isn't a kid."

"He reminds me of one." Luke looked around Jack's office aimlessly. "So, do you want me to do anything here?"

"You still good with computers?"

"Course."

"Do you mind helping Toshiko? She's got some new programme to do with the rift, only she's having some trouble."

"I'll do what I can." Luke nodded before exiting the office and walked downstairs to see Toshiko.

Gwen watched wearily as Luke helped Toshiko, she couldn't believe Jack was letting some stranger in the hub and fuck around with everything. She marched up to Jack's office, determined to get to the bottom of this.

"What can I do for you, Gwen?" Jack asked, he had expected her to come up at least an hour ago.

"What is he doing?" She shouted, gesturing to Toshiko's work station where Luke was on his knees fixing some of the plugs behind the desk.

"He's helping," Jack stated confidently.

"How can we trust him?"

"I'm not asking you to. I trust that man with my life."

"Who exactly is he?"

"An old friend. I worked with him a long time ago. That's all you need to know."

"Were you lovers?" Gwen asked, hands on her hips.

"No." Jack couldn't help but laugh. "Was there something else?"

"What are we doing with Ianto?"

"We?" Jack asked, his voice raised. "We are not doing anything with Ianto!"

"But he's a..."

"An empath. Not an alien."

"What's the difference?" Gwen shouted. "He's dangerous."

"No, he isn't."

"He could have killed us with the Lisa thing!" Gwen pointed out.

"He didn't know he was an empath then, and that was a long time ago."

"Not to me it wasn't."

"This has nothing to do with you, Gwen. Ianto is a good man, that's why he is an empath. Human empaths are naturally good, that's why the whole Lisa episode happened!"

"What he tried to kill the whole team because he was so fucking good?" Gwen shouted unbelievable.

"He could feel her pain. He could hear what she was thinking, twenty four hours a day all that pain going through his head. All he was doing was trying to make it stop. Don't you get it? He was scared and alone with all these thoughts in his head, he did the only thing he could. Now you're going to leave him alone, you hear me Gwen Cooper? You say one bad thing about him or to him I swear you will be off this team before you can remember what Torchwood is!"

"So you're picking him over me?" She asked quietly.

"It's always been him," He stated. "Go back to work, or go home, your choice."

"All done," Luke smiled as he finished working on Toshiko's computer.

"How did you do that?" Toshiko asked. She had been trying to fix the programme for about a month.

"Magic hands," Luke grinned. The cog door rolled open and Ianto walked in nervously. "I was about to send out a search party." Ianto smiled weakly and headed to his desk.

"Everything okay mate?" Owen asked.

"Yeah." Ianto stared at the papers on his desks, just as Jack's office door slammed shut and a sad looking Gwen walked down. Ianto shut his eyes, trying to block out everything she felt but it was as though she was aiming it at him.

"Ianto!" Jack called, Ianto looked up at Jack who was staring at him. "Come here," He said kindly. Ianto moved from his desk quickly and moved to Jack desperately. All he wanted was the pain to stop. Feeling this, Jack kissed him desperately on the lips, he felt him calm down instantly. "Go lie down, I'll be down in a minute." Jack smiled and watched as Ianto headed down to the bunk.

Gwen watched with anger at the scene before her. Jack stormed down the stairs and stood in front of her. "I want you gone, now!"

"What?" Gwen asked. "You can't..."

"You know what you did, Gwen. That was out of order. Did you see his fucking face?" Owen shouted. "You know he feels everything, so you threw it all at him!"

"I didn't..."

"Go, now!" Jack shouted. "Come back when you remember we're a fucking team."

"He's going to need some painkillers," Luke said looking directly at Owen. "Strong, painkillers."

"We can't keep giving him painkillers," Owen said as he moved to the autopsy bay. "He'll get addicted, and they'll fuck his liver up."

"We don't have a choice. He's in a lot of pain," Luke said sadly.

"We'll figure something out," Owen sighed. "What are you going to do about Gwen?"

"I don't know, right now she's not my concern. Ianto is."

"Go sit with him, we'll keep an eye on the rift," Toshiko smiled.

"I'll stay and help out." Luke added.

"Thanks." Jack headed downstairs to his bunk. His heart ached when he saw Ianto curled into a tight ball crying his eyes out.


	9. Chapter 9

"It's okay," Jack whispered as he moved over to Ianto. The young man was in such a state that he hadn't even heard Jack enter the room, the only sign he showed of acknowledgement was when he flinched when Jack wrapped his arms around him. "You're okay."

"But I'm not, am I?"

"You will be." Ianto shook his head in Jack's chest.

"You don't understand," Ianto cried. "You can't understand."

"Help me understand," Jack said softly. He had a feeling that this wasn't about what happened with Gwen.

"Talk to Owen," Ianto mumbled. "I just want to take some painkillers and go to sleep."

"Okay," Jack said quietly. To say he was confused would be an understatement. He handed Ianto some pills silently, and watched as he dried swallowed them and climbed under the covers. Jack kissed him softly. "I'll be back in a bit," Jack said before walking out.

Toshiko, Luke and Owen looked up not expecting to see Jack right now, or for the rest of the day. "Owen, can we talk?" Jack asked quietly.

Owen noticed the desperation in the heroes voice and followed Jack to the kitchen area, he suspected that he didn't want to talk in his office because Ianto would be able to hear, or within ear shot of the others. The kitchen was out of the way, and much more private.

"There's something wrong with Ianto," Jack sighed. Owen tried to hold in his sarcastic comment, because they didn't need that right now. "I asked him what was wrong, and he said ask you."

"Shit," Owen muttered. "I didn't know he could read my thoughts, I just thought he could feel feelings."

"Owen! Tell me what's going on!"

"I've read a lot about empaths, mainly out of my own interest in University, they're not really that uncommon. But 95 of empaths don't live long, Jack."

"No, empaths live practically forever!" Jack argued.

"Human empaths, Jack. The pressure becomes too much on their brains and the headaches slowly form a tutor which will cause a lot of pain and then he'll die."

"But there's a 5 chance that he wont!" Jack continued to argue. He was clinging to hope that he knew was hanging by a string. A very, very thin string.

"The pain is still going to be there," Owen sighed. "But I don't know if it will happen to Ianto. Not with Luke looking out for him."

"Luke's never lost a patient," Jack sighed.

"Who exactly is he, Jack?"

"He's from my time," Jack smiled slightly. It was nice sharing memories, he normally shared them with Ianto, but Owen was there now and he needed to know just as much as everyone else. "I was part of the time agency. Luke worked with us, but he always resented the agency because of what they did to those who were different."

"Those with abilities?"

"Yeah."

"So he's like leader of the x-men in your time?"

"Something like that," Jack laughed. "He was a close friend of mine in school. Then he realised he had abilities and he confided in me, he was scared just like Ianto is now. Even though the 51st century didn't care what your orientation was, it still cared about powers. If you had abilities you were an outcast. Something to do with power struggles. The time agency had a sector who dealt with those who were special."

"You were in that sector wasn't you?" Owen asked nervously.

"Yeah. I didn't know it at the time, they covered it up so much I thought we were getting the bad guys, but then I saw Luke's name on the list. And just knew what I was doing was wrong. You can't leave the Time Agency, but I tried. I found him, and I ran."

"Then what?" Owen asked, he felt like a child at story time.

"We couldn't stay near each other, it would be too easy to track. So we split up. I didn't know what happened to him until about fifty years ago, at some Torchwood meeting. He told me he had found other people like him, and he wanted my help. Some empaths turned mad, especially before medicine that could help was invented. He set up a place for them to go, the same place that people who get taken by the rift go."

"Is that where Ianto is going to go?"

"No, because I'm not going to let him go mad."

"What if you can't stop it?" Owen asked, even though he didn't want to think about what could happen.

"There's devices in the archives that can stop the empath signal, not permanently but for now. If he chooses to use them, I wont stop him. But if he wants to keep what he has than it's up to him."

"I'll run some tests on him tomorrow, if he's up for it. Make sure everything is okay."

"Thanks."

"What are you going to do with Gwen?" Owen asked.

"Feed her to Janet?"

"Jack, seriously?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. I brought her on the team thinking she would make us all more compassionate you know, but turns out I was wrong."

"She's in love with you, that's the only reason she's like it."

"Because she loves me, she's hurting the man that I..."

"Jack we have weevils on the streets," Toshiko called from upstairs.

"Us three can go, if you're up for it Luke?"

"Always. I've missed the action," He grinned.

"Thanks. Call me if you need anything, and be careful!" Jack said before heading downstairs to hold Ianto. The man was curled in a corner, fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey. Thank you to every one who has reviewed and everything. This one is for you. Please continue to tell me what you think, and any suggestions on what could happen because I'm really writing anything that comes to mind :)**

Jack curled next to Ianto, the minute his body hit the bed Ianto rolled over and wrapped his arms around him. Jack smiled, he could get used to this. He rubbed a hand gently through Ianto's thick hair, and smiled when he saw his face relax into a small smile. He definitely could get used to this.

Ianto woke up the next morning, he didn't feel tired and there was no pain in his head. He managed a smile as he opened his eyes, Jack was still next to him, his arms wrapped around him and he was looking up at the ceiling.

"Morning," Ianto smiled lazily. Jack looked down at him and grinned.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, Owen's words spinning circles in his head.

"Good," Ianto replied honestly. "My head doesn't hurt."

"That's good!" Jack smiled, he leant down and captured Ianto's lips in a gentle kiss. "You've slept for ages you know."

"What time is it?" Ianto asked curiously.

"Almost ten in the morning," Jack replied, stealing another kiss. He was expecting Ianto to shoot up and move around the hub, because they both knew it was probably a mess right now.

"Can we stay like this for a few more minutes?" He asked. Ianto moved his arms around Jack a little tighter, giving him no choice in the matter.

"As long as you want," Jack chuckled. He rolled over so he was now face to face with him, he pressed his lips gently to Ianto's. Their kisses felt new every time they kissed to Ianto, he felt his skin burn with love like their first time.

"Lying here with you, I forget everything that's going on in my head," Ianto smiled. He placed butterfly kisses on Jack's jawline, as he slowly moved his body over Jack's. Settling between his legs.

"Then we can stay like this forever," Jack smiled. Ianto chuckled at that, he kissed Jack passionately and grinned as Jack rolled him over onto his back, the older man always preferred to be on top.

"Maybe just for another hour," Ianto smiled as his hands traced down Jack's chest, going lower. "Or two..."

Owen walked into the hub at half ten, he had expected to see Jack or Ianto around, he was genuinely surprised to see that neither were around. Luke was sat reading through some files, after what Jack had said about him, Owen's views on him seemed to have changed. He no longer felt threatened by the strange presence of another person in the hub. "Morning," He smiled.

Luke looked up and grinned. "Morning. Ianto and Jack are still... asleep."

"Oh god." Owen knew what the hesitation in the man's voice meant. "Maybe Ianto's feeling better than."

"Jack makes him feel better," Luke laughed.

"Stop please, I'm having pictures in my head now and it's just wrong!"

Luke laughed and watched as Owen settled in behind his desk, turning on computers and checking his email. Ten minutes later Toshiko and Gwen walked in. Both Luke and Owen looked surprised at this.

"Does Jack know you're here?" Owen asked accusingly. Toshiko shrugged of her jacket and headed to her desk, wanting to avoid the slanging match she knew was about to come.

"I'm going to talk to him now," Gwen stated matter of factly.

"Oh no you're not," Luke sighed. "They're asleep."

"They, as in Ianto's here as well?" Gwen huffed.

"Yes. Now you can sit and wait for them to finish or you can go back home." Owen grunted.

"Finish?" Toshiko laughed. "Ianto's feeling better then?"

"Ianto's feeling fine," They all turned there heads at the Welsh man's voice. He was standing at the door to Jack's office wearing an immaculate three piece suit. "Coffee?" He didn't wait for an answer from any of them, just made six mugs of coffee and handed them to their owners, he didn't even hesitate when he handed Gwen hers, even though he could feel her jealousy, resentment and anger.

"Where's Jack?" Luke asked interestingly.

"The Prime minister phoned," Ianto laughed.

"He interrupted didn't he?" Owen chuckled. "Least it wasn't one of us."

"Or a video conference." Ianto added with a smile.

"You sure you're feeling okay?" Toshiko smiled.

"Honest, I feel fine. Better than fine." Ianto grinned. "Don't I Luke?"

"He does, he isn't lying," Luke laughed. "And for the record, I believed you."

"Only because you could feel it," Ianto pointed out. Jack walked down the stairs a couple of seconds later.

"Do I smell coffee?" He grinned. He wasn't wearing his dress shirt, just a plain white under shirt and his trousers, his braces hanging down.

"Your mugs at the coffee machine," Ianto said as he grabbed a report from his desk.

"Jack, can we..."

"My office." Jack sighed when Gwen started to talk. "I'll be up in a minute." Gwen nodded and headed to the office without looking at any one. "Ianto, you're going to let Owen run some tests on you, no arguments." Ianto nodded and looked over at Owen nodded at him. "Luke what are you doing with Ianto today?" Ianto made a disapproving sound and Jack couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Some more exercises, if he's up for it," Luke said, looking over at Ianto who nodded approvingly.

"Toshiko, could you continue with the reports? The PM wants them to him by Monday..."

"Will do, Jack." Toshiko smiled.

"I'll be in my office," Jack sighed.

"Wouldn't want to be him right now," Owen mumbled.

"She's probably going to put the water works on," Toshiko commented.

"I doubt that would work," Owen sighed. "Ready for the test empath boy?"

"Did I get promoted from tea boy then?" Ianto laughed as he headed over to the medical bay.

"Makes him sound like a comic book hero," Toshiko laughed.

"No tights though," Ianto smiled. Toshiko and Owen exchanged smiles, both pleased that Ianto seemed to be getting better.

"Bet Jack would like you in tights," Owen grinned.

"Might have to add that to the list," Ianto smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to every one who has reviewed. Please continue to do so as it makes me smile. **

"So are you going to tell me exactly what is your problem?" Jack asked bluntly. He hated the fact that he had to deal with Gwen – again. He should be downstairs with Ianto, holding his hand tightly as Owen ran numerous tests on him.

"I think you know, Jack." Gwen said lightly. There was hidden hope in her voice making Jack moan in his head. He had hoped that this would be easy, but now he knew how foolish he had been.

"Tell me anyway." Jack replied casually, because he needed to know. He had to hear her words so he can tell her where she stood, even if it was very far away.

"I'm in love with you," There was no sign of nervousness in her voice. Jack shook his head. She knew he was with Ianto, knew how much he cared for Ianto. But she still had this idea that they could be something.

"I'm in love with Ianto." Jack didn't know where the words had come from. Yes they were true, god they were so true. But he hadn't wanted her to know, because when the world knows about your feelings, more people will try to ruin it. Though Gwen was trying her hardest right now.

"I always thought there was something between us," Gwen said truthfully.

"Honestly, so did I."

"Then why...?"

"Because when ever I died, and came back he was the only person I thought of. It's just taken me a while to realise it."

"But when you died, and you wouldn't wake up, I kissed you Jack, not him!"

"And he was the first person I kissed," Jack sighed. "If Owen would have kissed me that day, I would have woken up. I'm sorry, it had nothing to you. Just something about me and kisses..."

"Then why did you kiss me the other night, Jack?" Gwen asked frantically. Jack could tell she was close to tears. He thought back to the love he thought he held for the doctor. The love that was one sided and hurt so blindly. He loved the doctor, yes. But he wasn't in love with the doctor.

"I was lonely," Jack shrugged. "It was wrong. If I wasn't drunk, it never would have happened..."

"That's a lie and you know it!" Gwen shouted.

"Fine, I would have kissed you without the alcohol because I missed Ianto. All I could think about that night was him, and how he was so far away. I needed him, and you were just there!"

"But if he hadn't shown up, we would have gone further. It wouldn't have been just a kiss!"

"Gwen, twenty years ago I slept with people without a care in the world, sex was my favourite pass time, and you know what it still is. So yes, I would have probably fucked you that night, and you and me both know that it would have meant nothing."

"To me it would have meant everything," Gwen whispered.

"Then you need to rethink your whole marriage because what ever you're doing at home, isn't right."

"My marriage is fine!" Gwen argued.

"Then go home to Rhys, take the rest of the week off. Consider it suspension for how you treated Ianto!"

"You're suspending me?" Gwen asked, her eyes wide and watering.

"After what you pulled you're lucky I'm not firing you!"

"You wouldn't..."

"Do you want to bet on that?" Jack shouted, just as the door opened and Ianto stood in the doorway.

"Rift activity, lots of it," He said before making his way back downstairs to Owen who was typing frantically at his computer.

"Should I stay?" Gwen asked.

"Are you going to act like a member of the team?" Jack shouted, he walked over to Ianto who was watching as several dots appeared on the monitor, all signalling an alien device or alien. There was now four of them.

"Yeah," Gwen mumbled.

"Right. Luke up for some action?" Jack grinned cheekily.

"Always, Captain."

""Right, Toshiko and Owen go to the first site. Ianto are you okay to come or do you want to..."

"I'm fine," Ianto assured him. "I'll go with Luke."

"Oh no you don't. Gwen you're with Luke, go to the second site. Me and Ianto will do the third and fourth as they're right next to each other. Keep your phones on, and be careful!" Jack ordered.

Jack and Ianto headed down the high street to where the third and fourth signal was coming from, they could already tell that something was wrong because people were running around screaming. Jack looked over at Ianto who was holding his head slightly. "You okay?"

"Fine, it's just loud."

"Do you want to go back to the...?"

"No. I'm fine." Jack wasn't too sure, the screaming was giving him a headache and he didn't want to think about the pain that Ianto was in because it wasn't just in his ears, it was in his mind. They soon found the source of the third signal, and they both immediately took out their weapons.

In front of them was what looked to be an old fashioned mime, Jack knew that in his past or was it future that they were used as assassins when large crowds were targeted. He also knew that there bodies were practically human, which meant they could be killed. Jack raised his his gun and aimed it straight at the 'mimes' head and pulled the trigger, and with a loud yell the 'mime' fell to the floor, a pool of crimson blood decorating it's white outfit.

"We'll clean it up later," Jack said. He pulled out his PDA and located the fourth signal which was just down the road, he hoped that it was as easy as the third because he could sense Ianto's fear and pain.

They ran to the next site and both shuddered. A large, no large was an understatement. A gigantic, green beast stood in the centre of the street. It looked like a large statue just standing there, the only thing that was moving on his body were its arms and they were moving so fast they just looked like a blur.

"Somehow I don't think normal bullets are going to work on this one," Ianto said, his voice a little weary.

"We'll have to try," Jack sighed. Both men started to fire their guns, the bullets seemed to weaken the beast yet it was still standing strong.

"Now what?" Ianto yelled, his gun was already empty and it had been fully loaded before.

"We don't have to worry about it," Jack said, on the other side of the beast was what looked to be UNIT in full force. "Get out the way," Jack yelled as he pushed Ianto to the side, he knew what was coming. He used his body to shield Ianto from the flames that came past them, as the soldiers fired very high-tech alien weaponry.

The earth rumbled beneath their feet as the beast crumbled to the floor. "You okay?" Jack asked, he held Ianto at arms length trying to look for any injuries. Thankfully there was none, Ianto nodded as he buried his head in Jack's neck, trying to regain some control over the pain in his head.

Jack and Ianto walked hand in hand back to the hub, after checking that every one else was okay. Thankfully they all were, UNIT were there too at all four sites, and Jack and Ianto had the worst alien to deal with. "I'm sure Owen has some more painkillers you can take," Jack said, he could feel Ianto's pain, he didn't know why he could feel it. But it was there and it was strong.

"I think I'll just go to sleep, if that's okay?" Ianto asked quietly.

"Course. I'll do all the cleaning up on this one."

"Thanks."

"Don't worry. I just want you to be okay."

"Me too," Ianto sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys... sorry about the shortness of this chapter but I wasn't actually going to write any more tonight because I feel really sick. Sorry if it's crap. I'll write more tomorrow and hopefully will feel better so it will be better maybe**

Jack watched as Ianto restlessly settled onto the make shift camping bed. The others still weren't back yet, but Jack saw this as the perfect chance to actually get some work done. He phoned UNIT, thanking them for their help, and demanding why they were on his territory. But he couldn't bring himself to be too mad at them, because they actually helped. He smiled to himself when he won the argument on who was going to deal with the press – and it wasn't Torchwood, Jack grinned.

When the others arrived, all they had to do was the paper work. "Where's Ianto?" Owen asked straight away.

"Asleep, he had a headache," Jack sighed. The Captain didn't miss the concerned expressions on his teams faces. "He refused to take painkillers."

"Probably for the best," Owen smiled. "I'll run the tests on him when he's awake."

"Thanks." Jack looked over at Luke who looked to be concentrating on something. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why don't you go down make sure Ianto's okay, get him some water. Sure we can do the reports up here," Luke smiled.

"Okay. Thanks." Jack headed back up to his office and down to his bunk. Ianto was sat up on all fours, breathing in and out deeply. "You okay?"

"When I was a kid, I used to get anxiety attacks like all the time, this was the only thing that calmed me down," He explained, his breathing relaxing slightly.

"You were having an attack?" Jack asked as he sat down next to him, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"Just a small one," Ianto mumbled into Jack's neck.

"That explains the look on Luke's face," Jack said, more to himself then Ianto.

"How did he know?" Ianto yawned. His fingers playing absent mindedly with the seams of Jack's shirt.

"Well, Luke is like you. He's human, and he is an empath. But he's been an empath for over a hundred years, he's strong like scary strong. And he connects to most empaths that he knows. Probably why he understands a lot of what you're feeling."

"He's over one hundred years old?" Ianto asked, his voice getting quiet with sleep.

"Not as old as me, but yeah he's over a hundred." Jack watched as Ianto's eyes began to close slightly. "Get some sleep, I'll be right here."

"Kay..."

Two and a half hours later, Ianto woke up when he felt Jack moving next to him. "Jack?"

"I'm still here," Jack smiled. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm dying for some coffee," Ianto laughed. "Want a mug?"

"Love one, come on lets get up." Jack smiled. He held out his hand for Ianto to take, which he did and they walked back up to the main area of the hub.

"I wish I had a camera," Jack grinned, the whole team plus Luke were working hard and in what looked to be a peaceful silence.

"You know I think it might be you that causes all the distractions around here," Ianto smiled as he leaned in closer to Jack.

"Can you blame me? You do look awfully cute in the cute suit, and when we're doing what we do, every one else is too distracted because we're just that hot," Jack purred making Ianto laugh and blush.

"We can hear you, you know!" Owen shouted. "And you're not hot when you're together."

"Liar," Ianto winked.

"How's the reports going?" Jack grinned as he sat on the corner of Ianto's desk.

"Almost finished mine, and then I'll head home," Gwen mumbled. The reason for the strange silence was because Toshiko and Owen hadn't said anything to her, and Luke felt a little out of place to say anything to anyone.

"Right," Jack nodded. Ianto walked down the stairs, coffee's for everyone on a large tray.

"You shouldn't be drinking caffeine," Owen commented.

"I was having withdrawal symptoms," Ianto smiled in his defence.

"You shouldn't drink all that coffee anyway," Owen remarked.

"Jack, Owen's being mean, make him stop!" Ianto laughed. He brought the mug of coffee to his lips and grinned. "mm.."

"You two squabble like school children," Toshiko laughed.

"It's their way of expressing their love to each other," Jack grinned.

"Love? Owen? Jack don't be gross," Ianto smiled. "Remember my theory about you being the reason why no work gets done..."

"I still don't think it's true!" Jack laughed.

"Hate to say it Jack..." Toshiko smiled.

"Tosh! I thought you were on my side!" Jack chuckled.

"Here's my report, Jack. I'll be going then," Gwen sighed, as she signed her name and the date. She handed it to Jack before grabbing her back and left the hub.

"Tea boy, medical bay now!" Owen snarled.

"Back to tea boy now?" Ianto pouted.

"You're not wearing any tights," Toshiko laughed.

"When was Ianto wearing tights? And why wasn't I there?" Jack asked as he followed Ianto around the hub with his eyes.

"He gave us a nice show," Toshiko giggled.

"I'll get a private show tonight, without the tights." Jack loved the blush that crept on Ianto's cheeks and couldn't help but laugh. "I'll be down in a minute, but right now I need to talk to Luke."


	13. Chapter 13

"Is everything okay?" Luke asked, though he knew that everything wasn't okay. Jack remained quiet, he was watching from his office as Ianto spoke to Owen and Toshiko. He looked happy, maybe not happy, but content. "You're worried."

"Of course, I'm worried," Jack sighed. "He's so young."

"You were telling me before that he wasn't a kid," Luke smiled.

"He isn't," Jack said quickly, "But when he sleeps, he looks so young. He shouldn't be here..."

"But he is. Stop it Jack, stop asking yourself why you hired him. You can't change anything. The guilt you're feeling is a natural feeling but useless all the same. That young man down there, he loves you. Yes, Jack. He loves you. You balance everything out in his life. You saved him from himself, that's why you're his anchor. It has nothing to do with the feelings you feel back, and yes Jack you do have feelings towards him."

"I know, I do!" Jack shouted. He hated when Luke got into his mind. "I know how I feel towards him..."

"Then why haven't you said anything to him?"

"I didn't know match making was on the endless list of talents you have," Jack smiled.

"He's a good man, Jack."

"I know he is," Jack sighed.

"So what's the problem?" Luke asked. He hated seeing his old friend so confused and scared. Even though he knew what the problem was, with Jack it was always better when the man told him, instead of going into his head.

"I can't die, Luke. Ianto can... I can't let myself love him to loose him."

"I understand, but you need to understand that if Ianto manages to control his abilities, if his body can handle them then he'll be able to live a very long time, as he is now."

"Like you, you mean?"

"Like me. And I will do my best to help him. You know I will."

"I know," Jack smiled. "Because I'm his anchor is that why I can sense him and feel what he's feeling?"

"No, you're not supposed to. Well normal anchors aren't supposed to." Luke frowned in thought. "It's probably because of your 51st century abilities. Though I don't know how strong it will get, but I think it's for the best. It will help him know you're there."

"So what happens now?" Jack asked.

"I have a friend, I think Ianto should meet him," Luke wasn't too sure how Jack would take this. He knew how possessive Jack could be with the people he was close with. "He's around Ianto's age, human just like him."

"Why do you want Ianto to meet him?" Jack asked cautiously.

"To help Ianto understand that he isn't alone, that there are others out there like him."

Ianto sat on the cold bench in the medical bay and watched with wide eyes as Owen approached him with a needle. A very sharp looking needle. "Scared?" Owen mocked.

"No," Ianto lied. "I don't get why you need to take blood, again!"

"I need to make sure my tests are accurate, come on it wont hurt." Ianto had always been amazed at how different Owen was when his doctor switch was on. Jack and Luke walked down the stairs and headed over. "Jack, can you tell Ianto to sit still please?"

"What's going on?" Jack asked as he sat next to Ianto, their hands linking together automatically.

"He keeps moving when I come near him with the needle." Owen smiled at their joined hands.

"Okay, Ianto look at me." It wasn't the first time Jack had to do this, Ianto had a very irrational fear of needles. Ianto looked at Jack their eyes locking on each other. "So fancy going out for dinner tonight?" Jack asked casually. Ianto went to reply but felt the needle on his skin and squeezed Jacks hand tight.

"All done," Owen smiled. "I'll just get a plaster for the cut..." Owen watched as Ianto's arm went from bleeding slightly, to looking perfectly normal. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" Jack asked, he was too busy staring at Ianto to notice the new development in the younger man.

"Your arm, it's healed itself." Owen said. Luke who had been listening from the bannister walked down the stairs.

"It's part of your abilities," Luke smiled. "Your body is adapting quicker than I thought."

"So his body gets hurt it just patches itself up?" Owen asked. He could take Ianto being an empath some people were born to be special, but this was medically impossible.

"Something like that," Luke said, he could tell that Owen was freaking out. Ianto looked up at Owen he could sense how freaked out he was, and it hurt because he thought Owen had accepted who he was.

Owen looked at Ianto and smiled sheepishly, "That's going to take some getting used to," He smiled. He didn't want Ianto think he freaked him out. Even though he was starting to a bit. Ianto didn't need any one else to act like Gwen.

"Tell me about it," Ianto smiled. "I'm going to go and make some coffee,"

"So if his body can heal like that, does that mean that his brain can too?" Owen asked.

"Maybe, run the tests in case." Luke said, Owen nodded and got the scanners ready.

Jack followed Ianto up to the kitchen and smiled when Ianto turned around. "How you doing?"

"Good," Ianto smiled. "Owen's freaked out."

"I know, but he's handling it better than some." Ianto rolled his eyes but smiled none the less. "I meant what I said about dinner tonight, something special just you and me."

"You mean like an actual date?"

"Yes, an actual date." Jack smiled.

"Not one where we get dressed up, look at each other and decide that the date is just as much fun in a bed some where?"

"Nope, a date that involves getting dressed, going out and then coming back, then undressing."

"Where are we going?" Ianto asked as he flicked the coffee machine on.

"Surprise," Jack smiled.

Ianto grinned and turned around and wrapped his arms around Jack. "I can't wait," Ianto smiled as he kissed Jack softly on the lips.

Jack knew he probably should talk to Ianto about everything; his new abilities, the headaches, the scans with Owen, and meeting someone like him. More importantly he knew he should talk to Ianto about his feelings, but he was so wrapped up in that moment, Ianto's lips pressed against his, that he hoped it could wait a little longer.


	14. Chapter 14

The day passed slow for every one. Owen had run numerous scans on Ianto making him feel much like a pin cushion. Jack had stayed with him through most of it, talking aimlessly to the doctor and patient. Toshiko spent the day with Luke working on various computer programs. Jack couldn't help but laugh, Luke was a lying bastard when he wanted to be. When ever Toshiko asked him how come he was so good with computers, he smiled his way through it saying 'I picked up a lot in my years' Jack laughed every time he heard this. Luke had picked up a lot along the way – powers mostly, for example the power to manipulate technology.

When Owen was finally finished, Ianto felt exhausted. "Have you got a headache?" Owen asked.

"No, just a little tired. Going to make a coffee, want one?"

"Thanks mate," Owen chirped. He could definitely use a coffee.

Ianto walked past Toshiko and Luke, he could sense that Luke was using his abilities and it sense a tingle up his spine. He stopped to watch what he was doing and laughed when Luke winked at him.

"Coffee?" He asked, both smiled saying yes. He didn't even need to ask Jack.

He made the coffee and handed them out to the various owners, he left his on the side as he walked up to Jack's office to hand him his. "Where's yours?" Jack smiled. "Come sit with me, keep me company." Ianto felt his stomach flutter with butterflies; it always happened when Jack asked him things like that. Especially during work hours.

A few moments later and Ianto was sat on the sofa with Jack, their legs rubbing against each other. "Why don't you get some sleep before we go out tonight?" Jack asked. He cold feel Ianto's exhaustion next to him.

"I've got work to do," Ianto replied. It was the truth. He had files piling up in the archives.

"Do it tomorrow, you're about to fall asleep." Jack moved over a little, he took Ianto's coffee from him and placed it on the side. "lie down."

"Jack..." Ianto sighed, but when he felt Jack's strong arms pull him down so his head was resting on Jack's lap, he couldn't be bothered to argue with it. "Just for ten minutes then."

Three hours later, Jack leant down and kissed Ianto on the lips. He grinned when he felt Ianto kiss back – despite the fact that he was half asleep. "Rise and shine," Jack smiled.

"What time is it?" Ianto asked, he wiped the sleep from his eyes. Jack watched with a small smile, Ianto just waking up was the cutest thing.

"Almost seven," Jack answered. "I know you said ten minutes, but you needed to sleep." Ianto just nodded, there was no use arguing. "Still want to go on that actual date?"

"Yeah," Ianto smiled. Neither could be bothered to change, not that they really needed to change. Little happened that day to make their clothes get too shabby. They walked hand in hand across the bay, both enjoying the feeling of being close to each other.

"Where did Luke go? I didn't see him at the hub..."

"He's gone to talk to someone," Jack sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ianto asked, he could sense something unsettling his partner.

"He wants you to meet this guy," Jack said a little quickly. "An empath, your age."

"So?"

"Human empaths connect to each other completely, if they are kin." Jack knew he sounded like a jealous partner, which in a sense he was.

"Are you jealous?" Ianto laughed, though he knew he was.

"To be honest, yes." And there was no sense in lying because Ianto would know. Ianto smiled and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, leaning up to kiss him passionately. Jack was stunned for a few seconds he just stood there. Ianto never kissed him in public. They stood there for a while. Their tongues swapping secrets of love into each others mouths.

"You've nothing to be jealous of," Ianto whispered. His whole body was tingling from that kiss, as was Jack's.

They walked in silence, a little closer together to the restaurant. It was a small French place that Jack had picked, he knew it was one of Ianto's favourites. They ordered their food and ate it a peaceful silence, every now and again they would look up at each other and smile.

"What do you want to do now?" Jack asked, they had finished the meal and were walking along the bay again.

"Why don't we go back to mine?" Ianto smiled suggestively. Jack grinned. They walked back to Ianto's flat swapping stories of their past.

Jack loved Ianto's flat. It was small and perfect for him. Joined kitchen and lounge, spare bedroom, two bathrooms and a nice big main bedroom. With a luxury double bed. Ianto closed the door and smiled as Jack looked around, it was something he did every time he came over. Ianto looked at the pile of post on his floor and realised how he hadn't been in his own flat in a while.

"Anything interesting?" Jack grinned from the living room, he was sat on the comfortable sofa smiling.

"Bills." Ianto threw the pile on the table, and took of his Jacket. He then walked over to Jack smiling.

"You having a good night?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, but it's going to get a whole lot better once you come into the bedroom."

Jack felt his trousers tighten a little, he loved in when Ianto was the one who suggested sex. He followed Ianto into the bedroom. It was Jack's favourite room, and not because of the bed. It was a mixture of reds, the furniture matched and there were silver frames along the walls. Some with decorative pictures like the New York skyline, others with pictures of his parents and him when he was just a baby, then some with his foster parents.

Ianto walked over to Jack and wrapped his arms around his waist again, pulling him closer to the bed as he kissed him roughly. Jack kissed back eagerly, when he hit the bed he pulled Ianto on top of him. Just kissing Jack was enough to make Ianto forget about everything that was going on. All he could concentrate on was Jack; his lips, his body, his everything. He could sense how much Jack wanted this and it was overwhelming.

"Too many clothes," Ianto whispered between kisses. Jack's hands undid the buttons on Ianto's shirt quickly, and pushed it over his slender arms. He rolled Ianto over and straddled his hips. He pulled of his own shirt and started kissing down Ianto's stomach. He rolled his warm tongue over one nipple, as his fingers pinched the other. Ianto moaned gently under him, making him look up and smile. He loved watching the younger man come undone. He was always so together at work, always doing the right thing. Watching him loose himself made Jack's heart melt.

He moved his tongue lower, dipping it in and out of his bellybutton, something that always made Ianto moan in pleasure. He moved his hands from Ianto's arms to his belt buckle, he pulled down his trousers and boxers at the same time. He felt his own briefs tighten when he was greeted with the sight of Ianto's budding erection.

He licked his length up and down, watching as Ianto bucked his hips desperately. Jack took his length in completely, he couldn't get enough of Ianto's sweet yet salty taste. He bopped his head up and down in a rhythm that had Ianto moaning and cursing with no control. He could feel how close Ianto was, and that was making his own cock so hard it was close to hurting.

He sucked a little harder and felt Ianto tense underneath him. Ianto cursed loudly as he came deep in Jack's throat. Jack felt Ianto's orgasm, he felt the pleasure and he saw the stars that Ianto was lost in, and before he knew what had happened he came over Ianto's legs and bed sheets.

_God, I love you, Ianto_

Ianto sat up and stared at Jack, he was half lying on him half on the bed. He heard Jack so loud, but he knew Jack hadn't said anything.

_I love you too, Jack_

It was Jack's turn to look up at Ianto. "Huh?"

"I love you too." Ianto smiled.

"Ianto, I didn't say anything..."

"But you thought it."

"You were in my mind?" Jack asked, he didn't know why he was upset. But he hated it when people were in his mind.

"No!" Ianto said back strongly. "I heard it like you were speaking."

"But I wasn't..." Jack sighed. "But you thought it back, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"I felt your orgasm," Jack smiled. Ianto looked at him with confusion in his eyes. "When you came, I felt everything you felt. The pleasure, you wanted to hold on just a little longer but the pleasure was too much. I felt it all." Ianto felt his cheeks burn bright red. "It made me come." He laughed. "I have never come, just by giving someone a blow job" He stated proudly.

"First times for everything," Ianto smiled.

"Shows just how strong our connection is."

"Unless there's something wrong down there," Ianto winked.

"There is nothing wrong down there, thank you very much!" Jack laughed. "It's the connection."

"If you say so."


	15. Chapter 15

Ianto woke up in Jack's arms and he couldn't help but smile. In Jack's arms everything in his life felt sane. Torchwood always slipped away from his mind, and now his abilities were forgotten all that mattered was Jack. His arms protected him from the harsh reality he lived in.

It seemed that every day something new happened in his life. First he can sense people's feelings, the next he can read minds, now his body can't get injured. What's next? Maybe I'll be able to fly he thought with a smile. Then I really would need the tights, he couldn't help but laugh a little. It felt good, laughing.

"Have I missed a joke?" Jack asked lazily. He was pleased to see Ianto smiling. Even if he was laughing at something in his head.

"Nope," Ianto grinned.

"How's your head?" Jack asked. Ianto rolled his eyes and sat up, forgetting for a moment that he was naked he went to walk away, instead he grabbed his boxers that were just under the bed. "Why the clothes?"

"I'm going to have a shower," Ianto smiled.

"But It's early!" Jack complained. It wasn't even seven yet. And even though he didn't need the sleep, he still didn't think it was right to be up, showered and dressed by half seven.

"I know, but I'm feeling fine. And I want to go to the hub and try and do some work, before something else comes up." Jack knew what he meant by something else, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, I'll make you some toast and coffee whilst your in the shower." Jack understood where Ianto was coming from, for the young Welsh man, it was work that made him who he is. He could tell that having files stacking up in the archives was driving him mad.

By eight, Jack was sat in his own office, feet up on his desk as his hands aimlessly signed his signature to every one's report from yesterday. Luke walked up the stairs and smiled at Jack. "Where's everyone?"

"It's early, everyone is probably at home in bed," Jack smiled. "Ianto is in the archives catching up on some work."

"How was he this morning?" Luke asked as he sat on the chair opposite Jack.

"Eager to get some work done, said whilst he's feeling okay he should get as much done as possible."

"Wise man," Luke smiled. "So I spoke to Leon."

"The other empath?" Jack asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, he says he'll help," Luke watched Jack's gaze and frowned. "Jack, it will help him."

"I know," Jack sighed.

"And don't worry about the kin business."

"How can I not?"

"Because you're his kin," Luke smiled. "And you know it."

"I hope so," Jack sighed. "Last night, he heard my thoughts, and I heard his."

"You heard his thoughts?" Luke asked, his eyes wide with what looked to be shock.

"Yeah," Jack smiled. "It felt good."

"It's because you're his kin. Remember the night I brought him back, he was dead."

"Don't remind me." Jack frowned. He hated thinking about it. He hated thinking anything that involved Ianto getting hurt.

"The life that you passed over, that's what's making him strong. If you hadn't kissed him, but if he survived that night. He'd still be weak now. Probably dying. But that life, it's made him stronger. It's connected the two of you, that's why it's so strong. There's nothing stronger than life."

"So he'll be okay?"

"He will be. He's still adjusting, he's looking for his escape and all he is seeing is you. But meeting Leon, he'll be able to understand what other distractions are out there, because you can't always be there to shield the pain."

"I want to though," Jack sighed.

"Jack. I felt like that with Maria, and you know as well as I do that shielding the people we love from pain only makes that pain stronger when we're not around."

Jack felt his heart twist. Maria was the love of Luke's life. High school sweet hearts, when he had to run he had to run away from Maria too. But they had found in each other again, started a family, but that was all ripped from him.

"I'm sorry," Jack sighed, though he knew his words couldn't compensate what the man had lost.

"I know," Luke smiled. "Maria wasn't an empath she was a normal human being who I envied so much, I wanted to be like her so much that I lost track of who I was. Then the agency found out, and to get to me they got her and my kids. I feel like I'm being too hard on him, but I know I have to be."

"There are still people out to get empaths aren't there?" Jack asked.

"There's always going to be people out to get someone Jack," The cog door alarm snatched their attention and they turned to see Owen and Toshiko walking in together. Ianto walking through the hub, files in his hands.

"Morning, mate." Owen smiled. Ianto turned around and grinned, looking from Toshiko to Owen.

"Morning," He smiled. Toshiko blushed slightly, and Owen just grinned. "I'm happy for you," He smiled.

"Thanks Ianto," Toshiko laughed.

"Any chance of a coffee?" Owen asked, though he was smiling still. He thought that he might care that Ianto would know about the new, oh so gloriously, new relationship he and Toshiko had fallen into. But now, he couldn't give a toss.

"Sure, I'm just going to put these on Jack's desk." Ianto headed up the stairs, the smile still playing on his lips. He knocked on Jack's door, and walked in when Jack called him in.

"Everything okay?" Jack asked.

"Everything is fine," Ianto smiled. "Need your autograph on those." He pointed to the stacks of files and Jack sighed.

"What's got you smiling?" Luke asked, he could sense something but he couldn't get into it.

"Not my place, sir." Ianto laughed, and walked out to make the coffee.

"Now I'm curious." Jack chirped looking out from his office, everything seemed normal. "What's going on?"

"I'm not digging in their heads, it's not right." Luke said. "You should know that."

"Fine," Jack sighed.

Ianto handed the coffee out and smiled at Owen and Toshiko a little. "They're going to find out you know," He said as he sat next to Owen.

"I want to keep it a secret," Owen said, Toshiko looked up at him. "At least for now."

"Okay," Toshiko smiled.

"Right, come on the tests and stuff should be ready now," Owen said patting Ianto on the back. "Want to get Jack?"

"No it's alright," Ianto smiled. Owen nodded and they headed down into the medical bay.

Owen put the scans on the table and stared at them, and then back at Ianto. Ianto knew something was wrong. There was a heavy pit in his stomach when he started at Owen. "There's a shadow."

Ianto got up from his chair and looked over at the scans of his brain. "Is it bad?"

"It can get bad." Owen said honestly. "We need to tell Jack."

"No."

"No?" Owen asked, his voice showing too much emotion.

"Not yet, please."

"But..."

"Is it like life threatening, right now?" Ianto asked desperately.

"No. It's not pushing on any muscles in your brain, but if it gets bigger then it might."

"Can we not tell him until it gets bigger. I don't want to worry him, Owen. Please." There was something in his voice that made Owen want to walk away from him, he was too young for this to happen to him. He wasn't a bad guy, he deserved a long and happy life. He didn't deserve the life that he was given.

"Fine, but every two weeks I'm doing more scans, the second I think it's getting worse I'm telling him."

"Thanks." Ianto smiled weakly.

"How are you going to hide it from Luke?" Owen asked as he sat down next to Ianto.

"When I was little, about four. Before my parents died, I had nightmares, and I'd wake up in my bed crying and my mum would come in and hold me and tell me it was okay. She said that if the monsters in my dreams can sense my fear then it makes them stronger. She told me to imagine a box in my head, lock my fear in and throw away the key. Then the monsters can't get it." Ianto wiped his eyes quickly. "I'm going to try and do that, block it all out. Until the box needs to be open."

"Okay," Owen sighed. Ianto nodded and wiped his eyes again just as Jack and Luke walked down.

"Everything okay?" Jack asked, the concern in Jack's voice was enough to make Owen want to hide again.

"Yeah," Ianto smiled. "I have to go feed the weevils, but I'm up for doing some more of those exercises." He added to Luke.

"Good, I'll be waiting." Luke smiled.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Jack asked looking at Owen.

"Yeah, Jack. He's fine."


	16. Chapter 16

Jack knew something was wrong. He could feel it. Owen's voice wasn't reaching his ears, he couldn't concentrate on the distinctive English accent, because he knew something was wrong. Luke looked at him, and Jack wondered if he knew too.

"Owen, what's going on?" Luke asked sternly.

"Nothing," Owen sighed. How the hell was he supposed to lie to his boss, and an empath. It's okay for Ianto who can box things away, but he didn't have that luxury. Thankfully he didn't need one.

"Owen!" Ianto screamed. "Owen fucking Harper!"

Owen was confused. He rushed up to Ianto thinking something had happened. Ianto was in the kitchen, which was a mess. "What did you do?" Ianto shouted, as Jack and Luke walked up to them. "Are you like five years old?"

"It, erm. It was an accident." Owen said quietly, like he always did when he had made a mess and Ianto had to clean it up. Only, Owen hadn't made the mess.

"I have to tidy that up now." Ianto glared. Luke and Jack were sharing an amused smile, and soon left them to it.

"You fucking bastard," Owen snapped.

"They were going to find out," Ianto said quietly, as he started picking stuff he had had dropped back up again.

"Maybe it's for the best if they do?" Owen suggested, the look he received told him otherwise.

"Like you've said, it's not life threatening."

"Not yet." Owen said darkly.

"Can you fix it Owen?" The blank expression he got shot told him his answer. "Neither can Jack. Telling him will just be a constant reminder of what he's going to loose, and not just me. If he finds out about this, he's going to be reminded of all our humanity. He'll be devastated. Do you want that?"

"I want you to be okay, Ianto. So he doesn't have to deal with that." Owen stared at Ianto, his blue grey eyes were close to watering, and Owen did the only thing he could. He wrapped his arms around Ianto and help him close to him. The younger man sobbed with no control, clinging onto the doctors jacket.

"I don't want to die, Owen." Ianto cried. Jack and Luke walked in as though they could sense the tears, though they probably could.

"Yan, what's wrong?" Jack asked, he tried to reach into his mind, he could tell Luke was too. But he was closed off.

"Sorry," Ianto pulled away from Owen, he hadn't meant to break down like that. But what Owen said made his heart ache.

"Remember what I said," Owen smiled. Jack watched the interaction between them, he didn't miss the look they shared, the almost pleading look, nor did he miss the hand on Ianto's shoulder as Owen walked away.

"You going to tell me what's going on?" Jack asked softly. Luke who had been hovering at the doorway seemed to understand that the two needed a moment alone and went to talk to Owen.

"It just got a bit much," Ianto said quietly. He found comfort in Jack's arms and clung onto him. "I'm sorry."

"You've nothing to be sorry for," Jack smiled. He ran his hand through Ianto's hair and felt him relax a little into the touch. "In a couple of weeks, I bet this whole thing's going to blow over and me and you will be having mind sex."

"Mind sex?" Ianto chuckled, though it was blocked out with a sob. A couple of weeks, in a couple of weeks he might be...

"You sure there's nothing else bothering you?" Jack asked gently.

"I'm sure." Ianto knew Jack could tell he was lying, because he could always tell. "Sorry for getting your shirt wet. When am I meeting that empath guy?"

"Tonight, if you're up for it." Jack sighed.

"I am," Ianto smiled. "Jack?"

"Yeah Yan?"

"Thank you for last night," Ianto placed a soft kiss on Jack's cheek. _I love you and I'm sorry_

Jack watched as Ianto walked away, the silent message was so loud in his head. Ianto was sorry, but what had he to be sorry for? He watched as Ianto walked almost hesitantly over to Luke, who watched him with concern.

Owen shot Ianto a look, and Ianto had a face like thunder, mixed with fear and dread. Owen definitely knew what was going on.

Once Luke and Ianto were in the conference room, Jack walked over to the medic who was talking to Toshiko. "You going to tell me what's going on?" Jack demanded.

"I can't." Owen sighed. "Believe me, I want to."

"Owen!" Jack shouted.

"Jack, I'm sorry. But he asked me not to, and I can't go against it."

"Tell me what I can do to help, Owen. I can't loose him."

"He needs to stay as calm as possible. So make him feel calm, that's all you can do. That and wait."

"Wait for what?" Jack asked, but he didn't want to know the answer.

"Wait to see if he gets any worse."


	17. Chapter 17

"So, when am I meeting Leon then?" Ianto asked. He and Luke were strolling across the bay. Strolling meaning they were walking ridiculously slow to Ianto. Luke had insisted that it would be good for him, so he could move from one persons emotions to the next. Though Luke knew if this happened, Ianto's barrier would be down and he'd be able to find out the truth.

"Tonight, if you're up for it that is."

"I am," Ianto smiled. "Jack's not pleased about me meeting him, is he?"

"No," Luke said honestly. "He's just worried." Ianto's heart clenched. He wished people would stop worrying about him. He knew Jack was worried, he could feel it.

"He has nothing to worry about," Ianto lied.

"Yes he does," Luke stated. Because he could read through the lies. "What aren't you telling us?" Ianto remained silent. "Ianto. If you tell us, we can help. There are ways of stopping this."

"You can get rid of it?" Ianto asked hopefully.

"Not forever. It's long term, but not as long as you want it to be."

"Oh."

"It's your brain isn't it?" Luke asked, his voice drowning in concern. "Ianto, talk to me."

"So you can tell Jack?"

"What you tell me now will not go any further. You have my word, Ianto."

"There's a shadow." Ianto answered. "It's not life threatening. But it can be."

"Getting rid of your empath abilities isn't going to change that, Ianto." Luke said softly. "But it will take the tension away from your brain, to heal it a bit."

"I don't know what to do," Ianto sighed. "I can feel everything, I know how happy Jack is about this. I could live a long time, just as I am. Just like you. He doesn't want to be alone, and I feel relieved that I wont have to say goodbye, not for a while."

"You should be doing this for you," Luke said strongly. He knew Ianto loved him, he just didn't think he loved him enough to risk his own life.

"I want to be there for him," Ianto said quietly. "Because he's always been there for me."

"Ianto, I want you to talk to him."

"I don't want to hurt him." Ianto couldn't look at Luke, he knew what he would see if he did. Concern, worry, a knowing stare. He was right. Ianto did need to talk to Jack.

"That's the exercise for today. You and Jack need to talk, honestly. It'll be an exercise for you both, come on."

Jack glared at Owen for a long time. "Jack, if you keep him calm, keep the tension away the shadow wont get any worse."

"What if it does? What if I lose him?" Jack shouted.

"It's not just you that will be loosing him Jack!" Owen shouted back with as much strength as his Captain. "He's my friend, my best friend. He's Toshiko's friend, and on some point even Gwen's. We'd all lose him if something happened. Not just you!" The words hit Jack hard. He knew Ianto didn't have any family, he only had Torchwood. Not just Jack.

"I'm sorry, I'm just scared." Jack sighed. "Why didn't he want me to know, Owen?"

"He didn't want you to be reminded of our humanity, Jack." Jack growled low in his throat, and turned up as the cog door rolled open.

"Mate, I'm sorry," Owen sighed, he waited for an explosion from the youngest member. A loud frustrated yell. Maybe even a sharp blow to his jaw. But nothing came.

"It's fine, Owen." Ianto said quietly. "I'm going to make a coffee."

"I'll do it." Luke insisted. "You and Jack need to go down stairs and talk. Be ready for seven."

"Will you be able to watch the hub?" Jack asked Owen.

"Yeah, if anything happens I'll come down." Owen looked up at Ianto for any sign that he was mad at him, but his facial expression was empty.

As promised, Luke brought down two cups of coffee and then left again. Jack and Ianto were sat on the bed, backs against the wall. One of Jack's arms were wrapped around Ianto, as the younger man's head rested on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Ianto said quietly.

"You should have told me," Jack sighed.

"I was going to. If it got worse." Ianto said honestly. They both knew that was the truth.

"You blocked me out," Jack felt lumps in his throat, he didn't want to cry.

_I'm not blocking you out now _Ianto stared up at Jack waiting to see if he got the message.

_Don't do it again, Ianto. I love you. I'll always love you. No matter what happens next. You'll always be in my heart. _Ianto didn't care now, he started crying into Jack's shoulder. "It's okay, Yan." Jack whispered softly.

"I don't want to die, Jack." Ianto clung to Jack's shirt. "I don't want to leave you on your own. But I can't stand the pain in my head."

"We'll use the technology okay, get rid of it. When it wares off we'll figure something else. I'll make the pain stop, okay." Jack rocked Ianto backwards and forwards gently.

"I'm sorry I'm so weak, Jack. I wish I could be strong for you. Like you are for all of us."

"Hey, you are strong. You're the strongest person here. You've been through so much, felt so much. Just getting this far makes you strong."

"I should be stronger. Then I wouldn't have to get rid of it. I'll be able to stay with you."

"Ianto. Getting rid of it now wont change who you are. You'll still be an empath but your powers will be on hold. But they'll come back to you. But in the meantime you'll be able to have physic training, and when they come back you'll be able to control them, and use them."

"Kay." Ianto said tiredly. "Do I still have to meet Leon?"

"I think you should," Jack smiled. He was relieved as Ianto seemed to have calmed down a lot in his arms. "Because when they do come back, you might not have the chance to talk to him again."

"Okay, I'll go see him. But will you come with me?"

"Course." Jack promised. "You've got a couple of hours, you should sleep before you go to see him."

_Stay with me, Jack _

_Always. I'll always stay with you Ianto. My strong, brave, handsome, beautiful, Ianto. _


	18. Chapter 18

Jack woke Ianto up with a kiss at six, knowing Ianto would want to take a shower before meeting Leon. When Ianto woke up, he smiled slightly. Waking up with a kiss was the best way to wake up, even if it wasn't in the morning.

"Thought you might want a shower or something," Jack smiled. Ianto settled up close to him. He knew Jack hadn't stayed with him the whole time he was sleeping, but he didn't give it a second thought. He knew Torchwood didn't revolve around him. Ianto nodded and went to get up. "You're going to be okay, you know."

"I know," Ianto smiled before walking towards the small bathroom.

With fifteen minutes to spare, Jack and Ianto walked up to Luke who was at Gwen's desk. "You ready?" He smiled without turning around.

"Yeah," Ianto answered.

"Ianto, can I have a word?" Owen called from the medical bay. Silently, Ianto headed down to the medical bay. "You okay?"

"Fine."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't hide it from him..."

"It's fine."

"You're pissed off at me aren't you?"

"You an empath too Owen?"

"I did what I thought was best!" Owen argued in his defence.

"When I asked you not to!" Ianto shouted back. Jack, Luke and Toshiko all stood silently watching from the bannisters.

"And you shouldn't have asked me not to!" Owen yelled. "You're my best mate, Ianto. And he needed to know."

"I know," Ianto said quietly. "I just... I wanted to tell him when I was ready."

"I'm sorry, I really am."

"Me too," Ianto smiled weakly. He turned around, not surprised to see everyone staring at them. "We're going to be late." He said as he walked up the stairs, not looking at any of them in the eye.

Luke, Jack and Ianto walked to the small diner in silence. Luke could tell that Jack and Ianto were having a conversation in their heads, he couldn't help but smile. They reached the diner and Luke walked up to a tall, slim man. Dark her and a freckled face.

"Leon, this is Ianto." Luke introduced. "And his partner, Jack."

"Hey, nice to meet you." Leon smiled.

"You too." Ianto smiled politely, Jack smiled at the man and they headed to a table at the back.

"How long have you been an empath?" Leon asked.

"I don't know, I found out a couple of months ago. But it only just started a week ago." Ianto replied.

"I remember when I first found out. I could feel my parents anger at each other and I didn't understand it at all. I felt everything and then one day it all got too much and I passed out. That's when I found Luke..."

"How did you find him?" Jack asked, he was genuinely interested in the man's story.

"I have this radar. Everyone with abilities they release this signal, and when I think it's time to act, I go and find them."

"Did you have a radar on Ianto?" Jack asked, his hand was holding Ianto's firmly under the table.

"No. But that's usually the case when they haven't fully been turned on." Luke continued to explain.

"Owen was right, you are like some one from the X-men." Ianto smirked, they all laughed. Jack grinned, Ianto had a way of easing the tension in the room, before they even realised there was any tension.

"Jack, why don't we leave them alone..." Ianto looked up at Jack a little alarmed.

_You'll be fine. If you need anything just think..._ Ianto couldn't help but laugh. Jack walked away with Luke, leaving the two empaths alone.

"Is he your anchor?" Leon asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Ianto replied honestly.

"My girlfriend Amy, she's mine."

"Is she an empath too?"

"No, she's the love of my life, and that's enough. But you and Jack have a stronger connection. I could feel it when you walked in." Ianto nodded not really sure what to say. "You're scared right?"

"Yeah, I didn't think I would be this scared."

"It does get easier. It might not feel like it, but you'll be able to tell people's feelings apart."

"How do you not let their feelings over power yours?" Ianto asked. Because he knew that was his main problem.

"You just learn to switch it off. There is no trick to it, it just takes time."

"What about the pain? The risks to your own health..."

"You have a shadow too."

"You have one?" Ianto asked.

"I've had it since I was fifteen. That's when I realised I was who I am. The doctors were clueless because it wasn't growing, or moving. They said that if it moved it could be life threatening. Ten years later and I'm still alive. Still an empath, It's not really much of a bad thing."

"So it's not dangerous then?" Ianto smiled.

"Nope." Leon said warmly. "It's over whelming isn't it? Having this strange thing inside your head."

"Yeah, it is."

"But like I've said it gets better." Leon smiled. "You just need to find ways to get rid of the pain, I'm sure Jack's a great help."

"Yeah, he really is."

"As long as you have him near when you need him. You're going to be fine." Ianto smiled. He know had a lot of thinking to do. Maybe being an empath wasn't as bad as he thought. He'll have to talk to Jack again later.


	19. Chapter 19

"So everything okay?" Jack asked as he and Ianto walked hand in hand back to the hub. Luke had stayed behind with Leon once he and Ianto had said everything to each other.

"It's not dangerous, Jack." Ianto smiled. He could hardly contain his happiness, and it was rubbing off on Jack.

"The shadow?" Jack asked.

"Yes, the shadow. Leon, he has one too, he's had it since he was fifteen." Ianto smiled brightly. "Can we not go back to the hub just yet?" Ianto smiled.

"Where do you want to go?" Jack grinned.

"Any where, just I feel good, Jack. I haven't got a headache, and the only person I can feel in my head is you. And I don't want to sit in the hub all night..."

"How about we go see a movie?" Jack offered.

"How about we go to my house?" Ianto smiled. "Watch a movie in bed?"

"Sounds nice," Jack smiled. He pulled Ianto closer to him and kissed him passionately. "So this movie in bed... with or without clothes?"

"Depends, if you keep kissing me like that," Ianto smiled. Grinning, Jack moved down again kissing him roughly.

They walked back to Ianto's flat grinning like teenage boys. Ianto could feel everything boil up in Jack, his arousal, he could feel the ache of his cock, how much it wanted to be touched... Ianto opened the door and closed it as Jack walked in. Jack grinned as he felt his body being slammed against the door. Before he could do anything, Ianto was on the floor kneeling in front of his pulsating cock.

"What about that movie?" Jack breathed as Ianto unzipped his trousers slowly.

"You don't want to watch a movie, Jack..." Ianto purred as he pulled the briefs Jack was wearing down along with his trousers. "I know what you want though."

"What's that then?" Jack asked, though he was surprised at himself for thinking coherently.

"You want to suck you so hard that you can't remember anything, except me, my mouth and my tongue..." Ianto smiled, he watched as Jack's cock twitched at his words.

"Oh my god, Ianto..." Jack's head hit the door hard as Ianto licked along the length of Jack's cock, he could feel his pulse in his mouth and sucked hard on it, making Jack growl above him.

Ianto hummed around Jack's length. Something he knew always made Jack release the most beautiful moans. Ianto moved his mouth faster, hollowing his cheeks. He could feel Jack on the edge and slowed down his pace, his tongue slipping in and out of the slit of Jack's head.

"Ianto!" Jack groaned, he couldn't help his hands as they grabbed hold of Ianto's hair, pushing his head up and down in a faster motion, his hips bucking with no control. Ianto moved his fingers to his mouth, sucking on them as he sucked on Jack's cock. He pushed his fingers in Jack, and felt his knees buckle.

Sucking harder and pushing harder into him, Ianto felt Jack's orgasm as he came into his mouth. He kept his eyes shut, willing himself not to come. He grabbed the lube from Jack's pocket, with his free hand, and pulled down his trousers quickly and lubed himself up in haste. He turned Jack around, he was still panting from his orgasm when Ianto pushed into him.

"Fuck! Ianto!" Jack screamed. Ianto knew this wasn't going to last long. He thrust hard and reckless into Jack, coming into him as he shouted his name with no mercy.

As quick as it begun, Ianto pulled out smiling. "Jack..." He said gently. The look on Jack's face was beautiful. Sweating, his eyes closed, the only time the older man looked truly relaxed was when he just had an orgasm.

"Mm?" Jack yawned.

"I think you might have a problem down there," Ianto said sleepily.

"What?" Jack asked, as though he was fully awake now.

"I felt your orgasm. Yet I didn't come until I was pushing myself into you..." Ianto winked.

"You're young. You can hold it longer." Jack laughed.

"We should shower."

"Too tired." Jack laughed.

"Okay well lets go to bed. I said something about a movie..."

Jack woke up at half three in the morning, he had gotten about four hours sleep which for him was some what of a record. Ianto was fast asleep next to him, his face the picture of perfection.

_So beautiful _Jack thought as he stared at Ianto. Jack had a feeling that Ianto heard him as the younger man placed a soft kiss to the only skin he could reach, his stomach. Jack grinned and kissed Ianto's forehead before holding him tightly and closing his eyes again.

Ianto's alarm went off at half six and Jack watched as Ianto woke up. It was one of the most amusing and amazing things Jack had ever seen. Unlike the Ianto at work, who was always neat and collective, in the morning, Ianto was messy. He lazily threw his arm over Jack to hit the alarm on snooze, and then snuggled back under his pillow. Moaning softly.

_Time to wake up baby..._

"Baby?" Ianto asked lazily, his head moving from underneath the pillow, making his hair a mess on the top of his head.

"Yes, baby." Jack smiled. "Mine."

"Yours." Ianto agreed sleepily.

"Headache?" Jack asked gently.

"Nope." Ianto smiled. "We need to have a shower."

"That we do." Jack agreed. But when Ianto hit his head back on the pillow, his eyes closing slowly. "Come on, up you get."

Ianto and Jack walked into the hub smiling. Luke was the only one in. "Hey." Jack smiled.

"Hi," Luke said, his usual eagerness didn't seem all there. "Ianto, you couldn't give me and Jack a minute could you?" Sensing something was wrong Ianto nodded.

"I'll be down in the archives." Ianto smiled before walking down the stairs.

"Luke, what's going on?" Jack asked.

"Last night, I got a phone call from Torchwood two." Jack knew this wasn't going to be good. "Someone has broken into my house. They've stolen the radar."

"As in the empath radar?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, Ianto's on that radar. As well as fifty give or take other names, some don't even know who they are."

"We'll figure it out." Jack said, though he wasn't too sure. "Is there a trace on it?"

"They've blocked it." Luke said frowning in disappointment.

"We'll unblock it, somehow." Jack said confidently. He hated seeing his friend so lost. "The minute Toshiko gets in. I'm sure you two will be able to figure it out."

"Jack. Ianto is the strongest line on that radar. He's in his peak right now, there going to come after him first." Jack stopped thinking completely.

He couldn't think straight. They were going to come after his Ianto. Just when everything seemed to fit into place, when he was accepting his abilities, getting used to them. Adjusting. Everything had to go wrong. And now he was in danger.

"We'll stop them." Jack said with as much confidence as he could find.

"You're not ready to fight them. Who ever stole it must be powerful, Jack. Not just physically, but mentally. We're not ready. Ianto isn't ready."

"We'll get ready. I'm not going to let them hurt anyone on that list, Luke." Especially Ianto. "We'll be ready."

**THE END**

**Don't worry – There is a sequel. I am ending it here because this story wasn't getting way too long. But as I've said there will be a sequel, but wont be up for at least 4 weeks as I'm going away in 2 and wont to have some time to write it and plan it properly. Don't kill me for the cliff hanger – I added smut to make you smile first :) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and what not. **


End file.
